Judas
by UlquiorraxSchiffer
Summary: Porque todas alguna vez en la vida amamos a un Judas y le damos por entero el corazón. Aún si nos vende por un par de monedas de oro.
1. Entre Pensamientos

Advertencia: Puede llegar a haber contenido sexual explicito (Puede que, si me apiado de ustedes, muy explicito jaja), lenguaje vulgar u obsceno, entre otros.

Oh bueno, hace un par de años tiré, desparramé mi tiempo y deseché los proyectos que más quise en el mundo; mil disculpas por ello(A quienes les había mostrado parte de ello y prometido acabar). Es hora de retomar todo eso, y con ello, este maravilloso fanfic que siempre tuve en mente realizar.

Doy las gracias a las personas que me dieron el empujón que necesitaba para empezar nuevamente, de lo contrario, seguiría tirada en algún rincón de la habitación esperando a que los días pasen, unos tras otros; también te doy las gracias a ti, querido o no tan querido ruiseñor. De una u otra forma, me devolviste todo lo que te di, con ello, mi inspiración.

Este fanfic va dedicado a todas esas personas que aman, lloran, sacrifican, resisten, esperan; y por sobre todas las cosas, con una dedicación especial a los que traicionan.

Para los traicionados, con amor. Y para los que traicionan, con desprecio.

Nota Importante: No voy a apegarme a las personalidades de los personajes al 100%, lo jugaré a mi estilo. Me gusta este modo, es muy muy divertido. Jaja.

 **Entre pensamientos.**

"Es todo cuanto quería obtener de ti, no necesito más." Ella no podía creerlo, aquello, pero lo recuerda como si hubiera sido ayer, un recuerdo tan latente, tan doloroso, aún podía sentir su corazón en la palma de su mano, tan quebrado; tenía que ser una broma, no quería creer lo que estaba sucediendo, se sentía tan usada, humillada, desencajada en aquel momento.

No había lugar a donde huir, donde esconderse de aquel chico y sus palabras. ¿Qué es esta mierda, se adelantó el April Fool's Day?

Él ni le permitió reaccionar, giró sobre sus talones en dirección opuesta a la mujer de rojizos cabellos, que parecía haber sido convertida en piedra por haber visto a Medusa misma en persona, avanzando a paso firme.

Bueno, el tenía una mirada azul muy profunda, especial, de esas que podían ser un dulce hechizo o el embrujo más terrible de la vida, dejando caer a su víctima entre pesadillas tortuosas; pero él no era Medusa, oh no, podía ser mucho peor que ella si se lo proponía. Lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento, en aquel lugar; y al mismo tiempo preguntándose si habría más como ella.

Orihime Inoue nunca olvidaría aquel día, donde el congelado invierno le selló el corazón, para así salvar los últimos vestigios de este. Se había maldecido una y otra vez por haber sido tan estúpida, tan entregada, tan asquerosamente inocente.

...

—En una guerra, el pecado más grande es la inocencia, eh.— murmuró para sí misma, mientras tomaba un último sorbo de su copa de vino; disfrutando de la gloria y hundiéndose en su miseria al mismo tiempo. Vaya forma de celebrar.

—¿A qué vino eso? Eh, estamos de fiesta, es tu triunfo, deberías tener "una" así de grande.— dijo aquella rubia de figura despampanante que, mientras sostenía en su mano una botella de Dom Pérignon Rosé, con la otra se señalaba a sí misma, mostrando una gran sonrisa. —Vamos Hime, no puedes recordarlo toda la vida; eres una mujer joven, sana, muy guapa y con un futuro brillante como las estrellas...—

—"Muchas mujeres matarían por estar en tu lugar." Lo sé, Ran, van 11 meses desde aquello, el ya no puede hacerme nada.— se giró en dirección a su compañera, esbozando su mejor sonrisa. —Ahora soy una persona muy distinta, camino a las estrellas.—

—Esa es mi Hime, en cuanto a ese cabrón: todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar; el te habrá hundido en tristeza hace un tiempo, pero no logró atraparte, seguiste con tu vida y recuperaste tú camino e inspiración.— se acerca más a esta, pasándole la mano que tenía libre por el hombro. —Ahora todo lo que necesitas, es a ti misma, no lo olvides.—

—Si.— soltó con firmeza de sus labios carmesí, mientras levantaba su copa pidiendo más vino. —Arrasaremos con todo, Ran.—

—Pues no se diga más.— se toma una pequeña pausa para llenar la copa de Orihime y la suya. Una vez preparadas, deja la botella de aquel vino de lujo sobre un mueble cercano, le da su copa a su compañera y ambas las alzan para brindar. —¡Por el futuro!—

—¡Por el futuro!— Y entonces deciden estrellar las copas suavemente, dejando un leve tintineo en el ambiente, abriendo las puertas de Diciembre.

... Dos horas más tarde...

Una amplia habitación de color negra con finos brocados de rosas blancas, varias pilastras blancas con detalles góticos y piso carmesí de terciopelo; en el interior había una amplia y bella estantería blanca repleta de libros, frente a esta un hermoso Chaise Longue; mullido, con una suavidad indescriptible otorgada por el tapiz de seda blanca, con una estructura sutilmente curvilínea y finos detalles de rococó; por otro lado estaba situado un fino juego de sillas y mesa blancas con negro, en esta últimamente mencionada, descansaba un elegante juego de té con diseños de horquillas. Por último, su campa imperial guardando poca distancia de un closet blanco; curiosamente, de un tamaño modesto pero con sus hermosos detalles de rococó, como casi todo o que había en la habitación.

Oh, y ahí estaba, tirada boca abajo contra la mullida almohada. ¿Es que acaso no había ideado planes para dejar de beber hasta casi desfallecer?

Oh, pero, por lo menos esta vez no había terminado la madrugada con un llanto de los mil demonios, el cual no le podía traer de vuelta aquellos días cuando era feliz; cuando, si bien no tenía ningún objeto valioso, lo tenía todo, junto a sus amigos, junto a su preciado hermano y...

"Orihime, siempre estaré a tu..." La figura de un hombre de ojos azules como el cielo nocturno y afilados como un par de cuchillas, se vuelve más clara en sus pensamientos.

—¡No, basta!— se levantó de golpe, poniéndose en distancia contra la cómoda almohada; presa de la desesperación, traída por el recuerdo de aquel innombrable sujeto. —Basta... Mentiroso.— llevó una de sus manos hasta su sien, presionándola levemente, como si así pudiera sepultar hasta el último de sus pensamientos. Ella no los necesitaba en su vida, las cosas que le estorbasen simplemente debían ser desechadas de forma permanente.

Permanente, una palabra que Inoue dudaba sobre si debiese existir o no, pues en esta vida nada lo era, nada que valiera lo suficientemente para ser acompañado de esta palabra. La gente traicionaba, cambiaba a quienes decían que amarían toda su vida, se desconectaba de quienes había prometido seguir siendo amigos y jamás perder el contacto, entre otros. No había nada permanente en este mundo; ni amor, ni amista, ni lealtad, ni nada.

—No hay nada, ni en ti, ni en mi.— se repitió una y otra vez mientras masajeaba su sien, después se detuvo, para echar una mirada a su alrededor. Oh, Rangiku no la había escuchado, menos mal; habría tenido que dar una larga, y muy buena explicación de aquel grito a medio ahogar. —Bien...— soltó un largo suspiro, para después dejarse caer en aquella cuna de comodidad infinita, arropándose con aquellas sedas tan finas y esperando el abrazo de Morfeo.

... ... ...

1 de Diciembre, Karakura, 9 am.

En sus aposentos, una "Diosa" danzaba, y cada uno de sus movimientos parecía estar a punto de crear un huracán. Pelucas, lentes de contacto, maquillaje, un conjunto distinto al del día anterior; así eran todos los días de Orihime, desde que su carrera había disparado hacía lo más alto, a una velocidad inhumana posiblemente. Si a algo se había comprometido desde que todo comenzó, sería a cuidar su identidad, se pondría mascaras las veces que fuera necesario, pero nadie de ese frío exterior volvería a tocarla, en ese mundo de egoístas y traidores.

"Nunca más."

Carnosos labios y uñas sumergiéndose en carmín, lentillas azules, piel un tono más claro que el propio, sombreados oscuros, cruces de oro con rubíes en forma de corazón, engarzados en el centro de estas; adornando su fino cuello al igual que sus orejas, y finalmente un anillo de oro con esta misma forma en el dedo anular de su mano derecha. Por último, una vez puestos sus altos tacones, se dispone a cambiar su pelirroja cabellera, por una peluca de un largo que le daba hasta las rodillas y totalmente rizada.

Se miraba en el espejo que tenía en frente, esa no era Inoue Orihime, Vermouth de La Motte-Valois era su nombre, una soprano imponente que, empuñando en una mano su belleza, y en la otra su talento; podía elevar a su audiencia, hasta llevarlos al paraíso, o en caso contrario, podía sumirlos en la más profunda de las tristezas y conducirles con ellas al averno.

Vermouth era una mujer que sabía lo que quería, podía caminar a donde quisiera y sentirse segura; sentirse como en casa en cada Teatro, cada escenario que tocasen sus pies hacerlo su templo. Vermouth estaba tan segura de sí misma, que si hubiera nacido un par de siglos atrás, habría enamorado y puesto a sus pies al mismísimo Luis XIV a vista de todo Versalles.

Ahora miraba y tocaba cada fibra de su vestimenta detenidamente; camisa victoriana de predominante sed blanca que, en sus mangas de vuelos elegantes y extendidos jugaban con encaje negro; mezclándose con una falda larga hasta el suelo de sedoso ébano.

—Bella y elegante flor del mal.— la miraba desde atrás su compañera, quien para darle su apoyo en aquel espectáculo, iba vestida como si fuera una verdadera condesa. —Sé que he exagerado, pero la sencillez no es parte de mi identidad.—

—Lo sé, no te preocupes, es más, me gusta cómo te ves, Kirsch.— suelta una pequeña risa al referirse a "su identidad."

—Cuidado con esa risa, pequeña.— se ríe con ella, se acerca a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda. —Todo está listo, ya debiéramos partir al Teatro Karasu.—

—Ya entendí, ya entendí, que molestia; al menos podrías dejarme disfrutar un poco más de mi misma.— dicho esto, se gira dando la espalda al gran espejo de su estudio y hace un mohín fingiendo disgusto ante los apuros de su compañera.

—Vaya, vaya Hime, con que te gusta esa clase de "introspección".— con una risa burlona, acompañada de una mirada picara; se aproxima más de lo debido a Inoue, rodeando su cintura con ambas manos muy lentamente.

—¡O-Oye, oye Ran, yo no me refería a eso!— roja como un tomate y presa de la vergüenza; pierde la compostura y aleja las manos de su compañera de manera desesperada. No es que Orihime fuera una homofóbica, claro que no; su otro compañero, Tesla, quien profesaba querer abiertamente a un tal Nnoitra frente a ella y Rangiku, lo comprobaba. Orihime le tenía tanto cariño como a la propia Ran, solo que esas demostraciones salidas de la nada la desenfocaban un poco. —¡No me hagas esto Ran, no ahora, que mala que eres!—

—Aquí va la señorita "no me toquen"; guarda la calma, ni que me haya cambiado de acera.— dicho esto, no evita soltar una risotada; tanta confianza y no podía permitirse un agarre inocente. —Para tener 22 años, eres horriblemente inocente, tanto que me da dolor de cabeza, a veces.— se lleva una mano a la sien, simulando un pequeño gesto de sufrimiento, como si tuviera dolor de cabeza. —¿Qué haré contigo niña?—

Extrañada por haber sido llamada "niña", arquea una ceja, frunce el ceño y lleva ambas manos a sus costados. —¡Oh, perdone usted por ser tan cría, señora de las cuatro décadas!—

Señora de las cuatro décadas era un comentario muy feo, le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Ran. —¡O-O-Orihime, me las vas a pagar, no he pisado ni el folio de los 30 años, insolente!— y entonces, dispuesta a abalanzarse sobre su presa, se da cuenta de que ya no está, la habitación está completamente vacía.

—¡Oye Ran, Ran!— a los pies de las escaleras que conducían hacía su estudio en el segundo piso, estaba riendo ligeramente por el despiste de su compañera. —¿Es que no me estabas apurando? ¡Jum!— mueve las caderas y frunce el ceño más de lo habitual, haciendo denotar su fingida molestia.

—¡No me hables así!— dicho esto, sonrojada y un tanto molesta, baja las escaleras y a paso veloz se dirige junto a Orihime, hacía una hermosa Limusina Cadillac XTS blanca.

A sus puertas las esperaba un hombre de buen porte, vestido con un hermoso e inmaculado smoking blanco, de cabellos castaño claro y orbes de un bello marrón. Aquel hombre tan apuesto y de una mirada tan cálida como los destellos del sol era Tesla Lindocruz, actualmente un destacado Tenor a nivel nacional, aunque en sus tiempos libres se dedica a moldear su sueño de tener una banda de rock. Orihime suele sorprenderlo muchas veces componiendo, le tiene bastante cariño y respeto.

—Justo a tiempo, deberíamos darnos prisa, antes de que nos regañen por impuntualidad.— dijo el castaño, mientras abría la puerta para que ingresaran las damas a la limusina.

—¿Y quién va a regañarme, Aizen? Puedo vivir con ello.— bufó la rubia despampanante antes de subir.

—Vamos Ran, no es tan molesto, y siempre se ha preocupado por todos nosotros. Solo es algo cuadrado en algunos aspectos.— arqueó una ceja, titubeando un poco ante lo último que dijo, antes de sentarse junto a Rangiku.

—Ha de ser la edad.— soltó despreocupadamente el castaño mientras, ya adentro de la limusina con las chicas, cerraba la puerta. Cuando los tres estaban sentados juntos, se miraron y brotaron las risas. Molestar y/o darle problemas a Aizen parecía ser el pasatiempo favorito del trío.

—¡Y, bueno, el camino es un tanto largo, a cotillear para pasar el rato!— exclamó una animada Ran, mientras abrazaba a Orihime y Tesla.

—Yo paso, sabes que estas cosas me aburren, es más, no me importa que hacen los demás.— dijo mientras se liberaba del abrazo de la rubia, y acercándose más a la ventana que tenía de su lado. —Voy a disfrutar de la vista un poco.—

—Ya vas con eso nuevamente, Hime. No nos dejes solos, quédate en tierra.— insistió Rangiku, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

— No es lo que piensas, solo que no he salido lo suficiente como para apreciar los alrededores de mi nuevo hogar.— voltea un poco su mirada a Ran, con los ojos entrecerrados. —Yo no puedo salir tanto como tú.—

—No te pasaría, si no estuvieras tan obstinada con esconderte de los demás, como si fuera a estallar el mundo si se descubre tu verdadera identidad.— intervino Tesla en favor de Rangiku.

—Ya está, ha sido suficiente, no me den un dolor de cabeza antes de empezar el trabajo.— dijo la pelirroja llevándose una mano a la sien. Rangiku y Tesla se miraron y suspiraron resignados ante su actitud.

Mientras eran llevados a su destino, Rangiku y Tesla charlaban sobre una que otra banalidad, Orihime se perdía entre arboles, banquillos, arbustos, flores variadas y pavimento sin fin; pero algo en el fondo le molestaba, no era el paisaje, para nada, más tenía una extraña sensación.

En ese momento percibe otra limusina que los alcanza y se pone del lado de su ventana, mientras se detenían hasta el próximo cambio de luces.

Bloqueando la vista anterior que tenía para sí y a la vez intercambiándola; por una figura pálida, cabellos oscuros, unos orbes esmeraldas preciosos, que volvieron su mirada hacia ella.

Le habían dejado completamente estupefacta, y quizás no solo sus ojos, sino también la inexpresiva mirada de aquel joven, como si guardasen alguna clase de enigma en ellos. Sin darse cuenta levantaba su mano en dirección a él cuando sintió que era devuelta a la tierra, Rangiku le había cogido dicha mano.

—Eh, ¿Qué intentabas hacer?— dijo con curiosidad, añadiendo una traviesa sonrisa. —¿No estamos muy grandecitas para fantasear como niñas de 5 años? ¿A quién o qué has visto?—

—Yo...— Ya era tarde, para cuando iba a señalarle a Ran el joven que había visto, ya no había nada; normal, para cuando Ran le sacó de su concentración, ya se habían puesto en marcha, y el ya no estaba.

"Probablemente lo imaginé." Se dijo a si misma mientras dejó escapar por lo bajo un gruñido silencioso. "¿Algo tan bello podía ser real?"

 **Continuará...**

Espero que les haya gustado este inicio, prometo correr como caballo con el segundo, jaja.

Cualquier crítica y/o sugerencia es buen recibida, un gusto volver a fanfiction . net


	2. Cuando las campanas

Notas del autor: Sean bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de mi proyecto, Judas, agradezco mucho a las personas que se han dado el tiempo de darle una ojeada, y muchas gracias a las personas que aparte de leer, me han dado un poco más de su valioso tiempo dejando un review, en verdad se los agradezco. No he tenido suficiente tiempo de escribir por temas de instituto (Estoy a casi un año de titularme), sin embargo eso no me ha impedido formar ideas en mi cabeza y plasmarlas por aquí y por allá (Agradezco siempre andar con lápiz y papel a mano).

Haré una pequeña aclaración con respecto a nuestros personajes que, en este caso, son artistas, unos más conocidos que otros.

Cada uno tiene un nombre clave distintivo, ya sea por cuestión de imagen en sus proyectos o por protección de su nombre, y con ello, su vida real. A algunos simplemente le importarán una mierda que ya tengan en la mira su nombre y parte de su vivir en conocimiento público, más ese no es el caso de Orihime/Vermouth, quien si se habrán dado cuenta, está empeñada hasta en forzar su imagen y esencia para no ser descubierta, más en estos momentos no tengo la intención de aclarar la razón.

Vamos a lo nuestro, sigan disfrutando de este pequeño proyecto.

Advertencia: Puede llegar a haber contenido sexual explícito, lenguaje vulgar u obsceno, entre otros. Los personajes pertenecen a sus autor correspondiente, nada es mío más que la historia.

 **Cuando las campanas se funden con el silencio.**

Todo estaba listo para recibirles, incluso aquello que ellos deseaban evitar, la prensa. Orihime sentía los nervios a pleno en su estómago, mas cuando Rangiku y Tesla tomaban de sus manos, estos desaparecían. Sabían que a pesar del tiempo ella era la misma chica dubitativa que había cruzado por la puerta de aquel estudio cargando una guitarra negra a sus espaldas.

Agradecía una y otra vez el haber cruzado su camino con gente tan formidable que, incluso si apenas estaban libres para descansar se acompañaban en sus presentaciones como un pilar de fuerza. Iban a abrirles la puerta, no había segundo para dudar en salir.

—Confía en mí, todo saldrá bien, no voy a dejarte caer, después de todo, estamos juntos en esta obra.— dijo el castaño mientras acariciaba suavemente su mano con el pulgar.

—Nunca habría probado un fruto tan sublime como la ópera de no ser por ti, Bourbon, si tú saltas, yo salto.— dijo la pelirroja mientras entrecerraba los ojos dulcemente.

—La gente nunca recordará otra presentación de Madama Butterfly, seremos los mejores y haremos historia a partir de hoy.— aparte de sus palabras, le entrega una confiada sonrisa.

—¡Esperen, no se olviden de mí, malvados!— les gritó una celosa Rangiku.

—¡Lo sentimos Kirsh!— le respondió el dúo a fuertes carcajadas.

—Ya van a ver...

¡Clack!

Se produjo un silencio seco, ahí estaban, dejándose ver lentamente a través de a puerta; periodistas absteniéndose de brincar como hienas hambrientas a sus presas, guardias manteniendo el margen, público en plena euforia.

La primera en salir fue Rangiku, a pesar de ir como acompañante, no pasaba desapercibida para los asistentes, después de todo, ella era una Popstar reconocida de un extremo al otro en Japón. Los gritos y el mar de flashes dirigidos a la protuberante mujer no se hicieron esperar, sin embargo, Ran no perdía los hilos y caminaba hacia adelante con su habitual elegancia y sensualidad mientras saludaba, robando el aliento de muchos seguidores con tan solo una mirada.

—Nunca pierde el tiempo, ni su toque, eh.— sonreía resignado, enviar a Rangiku primero, era intensificar aún más las llamas.

—Normal, ya estoy acostumbrada a ver esto, Ran es Ran después de todo. — sonreía muy congraciada ante tal comentario. —Nuestro turno.

Tesla decide salir, todo el ambiente enmudece, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, la gente, quien iba a darle la bienvenida, quedó perpleja ante su veloz actuar. Ya fuera del vehículo, en vez de seguir adelante se voltea y se arrodilla en dirección al vehículo mientras extendía su mano.

Hermosa, grácil y delicada, revelando su presencia ante la luz del día, tomando la mano de un gran hombre dispuesto a cubrirla y defenderla a capa y espada. El público ya no aguantó más y rompió histérico entre aplausos, gritos y hasta llantos.

Parecían haber sido sacados de un cuento, Tesla se puso en pie, ofreciéndole el brazo y Orihime aceptando, comienzan a avanzar. El mar de flashes seguía siendo algo incómodo para la pelirroja, pero ya no importaba estando en tan buena compañía. La gente había sacado hasta carteles, no pudieron evitar reír por lo bajo al ver a una chica portando un cartel que decía "I SHIP IT". Si conocieran la verdad sobre Tesla...

—Luego me tratas de escandalosa, si te has lucido.— decía mientras aplaudía contenta la rubia .

—De vez en cuando hay que superar al maestro.—

—Chicos...—

La puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas, apenas podía oírse a la gente fuera, fue entonces cuando se escucharon pasos en dirección al trío y estos fijaron la vista al frente.

Más que justo a tiempo, un hombre de cabellos y ojos castaño oscuro les esperaba, vistiendo un smoking negro el cual le otorgaba aún más una presencia elegante y a la vez imponente.

—Me agrada su sentido de la responsabilidad.— arqueó levemente una de sus cejas. —Han mejorado con el tiempo.

—Vamos viejo, estamos unas horas antes de lo que has pedido, podrías relajarte un poco. ¿No crees?— bufó la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño.

—Y tú podrías dirigirte a mí de un modo más respetuoso, eres incorregible Matsumoto— dijo a la vez que levantaba la mano haciendo un gesto despreocupado que mostraba a la rubia total desinterés de entablar una discusión.

—Señor... — interrumpió Tesla. —Estamos listos.

—Me parece bien.— respondió secamente para luego indicar con su mano hacia un pasillo algo estrecho. — El área está asegurada, vayan a que los cambien y maquillen.

Ambos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha, pero el hombre de cabellos castaños detiene levemente a la pelirroja.

—Inoue...—

—Dígame señor.— dijo deteniendo su andar y volteandose hacia él.

—He acomodado todo para que esto no quede descubierto.— señala su cabello. —Puedes estar tranquila.

—Agradezco el cuidado que mantiene sobre mí y mi imagen, mi señor.— dicho esto retoma su andar.

Y entonces quedan solos, Rangiku y Aizen, fue entonces cuando la rubia decidió evitar tensión alguna cortando por lo sano.

—¿Cuánto tiempo va a seguir así?— le espetó la rubia.

—El tiempo que crea ella que es necesario, yo me encargo de su carrera, no de ser su psicólogo. Ella ha decidido confinarse bajo ese aspecto y esa identidad, no tengo muchos detalles del motivo por el cual no quiere ser descubierta; no me importa, mientras siga rindiendo de esta forma, yo estaré contento y le concederé lo que ella me pida.— le respondió el castaño fríamente.

—No te importa en lo más mínimo, sólo te importa cuánto puede darte el producto al cual estás dando forma, eres repugnante.— soltó acompañado de un gruñido que al mismo tiempo generó una mueca de descontento total.

—Como todo dueño de una industria musical, no te sorprendas, tú menos que nadie, ya son cinco años mi estimada.— le aclaró mientras le daba su mejor sonrisa, lo cual hizo que a Rangiku se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

—No tienes que recordármelo, tampoco es que sea una desagradecida.— dijo mientras dejaba ir un suspiro de resignación, es verdad, el era una mierda, pero también la había sacado de la suya propia, quizás no era tan malo después de todo, o de eso trataba de convencerse al menos.

—Entonces...— dejó ir manteniendo su misma indiferencia.

—Olvídalo, no tiene caso seguir con esto.— es entonces cuando le da la espalda y comienza a poner marcha hacia el lugar donde estaría observando a sus amigos.

Orihime era una niña en el fondo, Ran habría hecho lo que fuera para ayudarla, pero no debía excavar más de lo necesario en su vida si no le era permitido. La pelirroja tenía miedo, de que precisamente no sabía, y le fastidiaba.

Pero tampoco podía ser tan hipócrita, como podía esperar que confiase plenamente en ella su pasado y sus temores, si ella tampoco había hablado de su antiguo infierno y de los miedos que ya había aprendido a guardar bajo siete llaves.

Llegando a su asiento, se desliza en este lentamente, como si hubiera tenido que caminar diez kilómetros para llegar, tomando una bocanada de aire y soltando un lento pero extenso suspiro.

—No tiene por qué seguir cargando una máscara tan pesada, espero que sea libre un día de estos... —

—Lo dice quien estuvo escondida como rata por lo menos como unos tres años y medio, más o menos, no tengo que recordártelo siempre, ¿verdad?.— escupió bruscamente a la vez que se sentaba a su lado; un peli azul con un peinado hacia atrás medio alborotado, ojos del mismo color y con la apariencia filosa como las cuchillas, vistiendo una camisa blanca desabotonada hasta un poco más abajo de sus marcadas clavículas, en vez de llevar humita o una corbata normal llevaba una correa con púas al igual que su cinturón, pantalones de tela blanca y zapatos negros con terminación en punta. Cruzaba sus piernas despreocupadamente mientras clavaba su penetrante mirada en la rubia.

—Así que ha venido el gatito también.— le sonrió de forma burlesca. —Deberías centrarte en tus propios asuntos.— dijo mientras le ofrecía su mejor cara de seriedad.

—¿Lo mismo va para ti, no? Déjenla en paz, ella sabrá cómo vivir en este ambiente.— dicho esto, quitó la vista de Ran y fijó su vista al frente.

—Como si la conocieras mejor que cada uno de nosotros, solo eres un...—

—Le conozco un poco más de lo que ustedes y ella pueden imaginar.— le interrumpió y finalizó la conversación dejando entrever una sonrisa medio ladeada.

Mientras esperaban el comienzo de la función con un incomodo silencio, a unos asientos distantes una figura blanca y estilizada, de cabellos negros se sentaba tranquilamente sacando un reloj de bolsillo, ya casi era hora.

... ... ...

El personal corría de un lado a otro, tramoyas cuidando de que no se estropease ningún elemento de la escenografía, estilistas dando los últimos retoques al elenco y la mayoría del último grupo mencionado, haciendo calentamientos para no desafinar en medio de la obra.

Los nervios de Orihime ya se habían esfumado por completo, Vermouth se había unido al juego y ya estaba lista para la acción.

Tesla estaba ensayando sus expresiones a su lado, frente a un espejo; que perfeccionista que era, el nunca quería regalarle algo mal forzado a sus espectadores, Orihime en verdad le admiraba por su excesiva devoción a su público, y por ello iba a responderle a la misma altura.

—Todo va a salir bien, eres el mejor.— le sonreía frente al espejo mientras le daba una suave palmada en su hombro.

—Lo sé.— le devolvió la sonrisa. — Y para el mejor Pinkerton de la historia, la mejor Cio-Cio San de la historia.— dijo mientras le abrazaba y la hacía dirigir su mirada al espejo. —Eres perfecta Hime-chan, como si el mundo real te hubiera secuestrado de un libro, o de alguna majestuosa pintura.—

—Basta ya.— le pidió mientras escapaba de ella una risa muy tímida. —Vas a hacer que me ponga tan roja que ni el maquillaje va a poder ocultarlo. Estoy muy feliz de compartir el mismo escenario contigo, Tesla.— finalizó mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y le entregaba una sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento comienzan a sonar las primeras campanadas de un templo cercano al teatro.

—Es tan hermoso.— suspiró la pelirroja.

—Y va a ser mucho más hermoso cuando veas y escuches el espectáculo de cerca, pero hoy no, ya es hora Hime.— interrumpió sutilmente el castaño mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro a su compañera para romper el hechizo de las campanas

—Si.— acató entre risas.

En ese instante llega una persona avisando a todos que deben ir a sus puestos, todos se dirigen a paso veloz. Mientras tanto, del otro lado del telón, la gente está impaciente por la obra que va a comenzar.

—Si alguien se cae, empezaré a pensar que esta obra promete más de lo que especulan. — bufó el peli azul.

—A callar Grimmjow.— le advierte la rubia.

—Ahora no es momento para comportarse como si estuvieran en una guardería.— sentenció Aizen, quien estaba sentado a la izquierda de Grimmjow.

Fue en ese instante que la luz se esfumó, dando paso a otras que solo se enfocaban al escenario; dejando ver claramente lo que sería una antigua minka* situada en una colina de Nagasaki, de aspecto rustico como las de los siglos XIX/XX, pero con bellísimos detalles y cerezos artificiales muy bien hechos a sus costados.

...

El primer acto se desenvolvió de forma normal, una que otra risa forzosamente silenciada se escapaba de la boca de algunos espectadores ante el pretencioso y descarado papel de Tesla, quien encarnaba a Pinkerton como si fuesen uno mismo; aparte de cantar muy bien, se desenvolvía en su papel a la perfección e invitaba a reír al público cuando interactuaba con quien representaba el papel del casamentero Goro.

Después de unos gratos momentos frente al inicio de la obra, por fin llega el momento esperado donde Orihime hace su aparición representando a una joven quinceañera hermosa pero a la vez ingenua que cree que su matrimonio será para toda la vida, mientras que el novio solo le ve como una aventura en lo que encuentra una esposa adecuada de su nación. El público no puede evitar suspirar ante ello, como si Butterfly hubiera estado esperando por años a ser representada por alguien como Vermouth, si tan solo los presentes supieran cuanta similitud habría entre Butterfly y la artista que había frente a ellos, seguramente habrían explotado en lágrimas compartiendo los dolores pasados.

Durante el transcurso de la obra, se escuchó la segunda ola de campanadas para variar, justamente en el momento en que la joven es maldecida por su tío por haber hecho conversión del Budismo al Cristianismo y casarse con un estadounidense; las campanas siguen sonando mientras los asistentes a la boda de Pinkerton y Butterfly abandonan como ordena el monje budista, a la vez que reniegan de la novia. El sonido de las campanas desapareció cuando la pareja se casa de todas formas y dan lugar a su apasionada y primera noche de amor. La gente despedía el primer acto con aplausos recatados para no destrozar el momento, estaban encantados con la interpretación del dúo, "Viene la sera" había sido un éxito interpretada por ambos.

En el siguiente acto, el público liberó un mar de conmoción; personas sufriendo ante la espera de Butterfly por Pinkerton durante tres años a pesar de que su doncella Suzuki insiste en que no volverá, las insistencias del casamentero Goro para que vuelva a contraer matrimonio y la visita del cónsul americano que trae una carta que podría hacerla marchitar, y al igual que los otros dos trata de persuadirla para que se case nuevamente. El público estaba boquiabierto en su mayoría, esperando el siguiente movimiento de Vermouth.

Mas la protagonista les quita el aliento, ante su revelación donde le dice al cónsul que ha tenido un hijo de Pinkerton y se los devuelve convertido en un mar de lágrimas cuando toma a su hijo en brazos comienza a cantar su dolorosa aria "Che tua madre dovrá".

Lágrimas vienen y van, pero no solo de los espectadores, quizás, muy en el fondo, la misma Orihime se encontraba llorando ante aquella escena, pero como ha decidido no permitirse llorar y llevar a toda costa su profesionalismo, prefiere entregar sus lágrimas en dolorosas tonadas para la gente y esta las acepta respondiendo entre lágrimas, llorando en su lugar.

El segundo acto es cerrado por una Butterfly feliz al creer su amor triunfante, después de ver el barco de su amado en camino; pidiendo y ayudando con su hijo Dolore a su doncella a decorar la casa con flores, debido a la promesa del regreso de su amor en primavera y esperan toda una noche la llegada de este.

El tercer acto es el más fatal, puesto que si bien Pinkerton ha vuelto, ha sido en compañía de su nueva esposa, quienes una vez conocen de la existencia de Dolore, deciden llevárselo a América. Es entonces cuando la gente queda perpleja ante la reacción de Tesla frente a la minka* decorada completamente con flores; actuando como Pinkerton, quien admite haber errado y ser un cobarde y no tener cara para hacerle frente a Butterfly sale corriendo, dejando tras de sí la escena y un público sorprendido y el cual aplaude su desplante.

Rangiku estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, mordiendo su pañuelo con una dolorosa expresión por la obra, estaba orgullosa y muy feliz de ver triunfar a Tesla y Orihime frente a millones de personas, Aizen se veía totalmente satisfecho ante el trabajo de sus artistas y Grimmjow tenía una expresión de estar harto de tanto drama, el pobre se había prometido negarse con más convicción en el futuro ante Aizen para que no le hiciera asistir a obras tan corta venas, definitivamente era un rollo con el que no quería familiarizarse.

Finalmente el público ve a una Orihime, quien resignada ante la noticia que le es dada por el cónsul, su doncella y la nueva esposa del marino, se muestra conforme con entregar al niño si su marido viene a verla; mientras se le ve pidiendo perdón ante una estatua de buda, se decide de su hijo tapándole los ojos y se retira a sus aposentos.

Es entonces cuando se hace presente la tercera ola de campanadas. "¿Cuantas más van a haber?" se decía a sí misma, sorprendida para sus adentros. Justamente para la escena donde decide quitarse la vida con la cuchilla de su padre, que ironía, las campanas anunciaban el fin de Butterfly.

Cierre del telón, luces que se apagaron y la gente levantándose gritando, llorando y aplaudiendo, todo al mismo maldito tiempo, el show había sido un éxito.

Para cuando volvieron las luces, estaba todo el elenco bien formado y tomados de las manos, en medio de todos, Orihime y Tesla, conocidos como Vermouth y Bourbon, se habían convertido en las estrellas más brillantes de aquel día. El público aplaudía aún con mucha más fuerza, retumbando hasta el último rincón de aquel teatro.

...Una hora después...

Corriendo desesperadamente entre los pasillos internos del teatro como si su vida dependiera de ello, Orihime simplemente no podía creerlo, entrar como ama y señora a su nuevo templo y salir de este como fugitiva, pero ya era como el pan de cada día.

Aizen les había advertido salir lo más pronto posible, más por Orihime que por Tesla; últimamente mucha gente de la prensa intentaba descubrir su identidad y no dudarían traspasar su espacio personal para descubrirla, Tesla en cambio podía caminar mucho más tranquilo, su nombre real y parte de su vida personal ya estaban en manos de la prensa y el resto de la ciudad, aunque poco le importaba. Que envidia, pensaba Orihime mientras corría, pero ella no podía darse el lujo de revelar su identidad, simplemente no podía.

Sentía que ya no podía más, y eso era un peligro, teniendo un par de paparazzis corriendo detrás de ella, los demás se habían rendido, pero parecía que estos tenían pila de sobra.

—¡Jodidos buitres, déjenme en paz!.— gritaba mientras corría.

—¡Solo queremos que nos dé algo de su tiempo señorita Vermouth, por favor deténgase, no tiene otra opción!— le gritaba uno de los hombre que la seguía.

—¡No estoy obligada, me niego, me niego rotundamente y si tengo opción, seguir corriendo, bola de acosadores!— respondió con ira a aquel hombre.

La pelirroja estaba casi al límite, y para variar corriendo con tacones altos. Se maldijo una y otra vez por no haber elegido algo más cómodo, con ese ritmo, eso le dolería un montón las horas siguientes; pero ese no era el problema ahora, no, el problema ahora eran los gorilas que la perseguían.

Era el fin, se estaba agotando y no se formaba una idea en la cabeza de como despistarlos, pero de pronto todo se volvió muy confuso, unos brazos la atraparon y la arrastraron a una sala oscura, ni siquiera pudo reaccionar hasta que intentó gritar de pánico.

—Guarda silencio mujer.— dijo una voz ronca al mismo tiempo que con una mano le tapaba la boca. —Si gritas estás muerta, ya que no quieres enfrentarlos.— advirtió aquel hombre, quien tuvo como respuesta a una mujer moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación más lo que interpretó como un gruñido. —Te quitaré la mano de la boca, no grites y sígueme.— después de esto la soltó y se dio media vuelta.

Cuando Orihime fue liberada, esta se volteó en dirección al hombre, mas no pudo distinguir quién era, debido a la falta de luz, pero podía ver algo de su oscura silueta dirigiéndose a una puerta, seguramente. Iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle quién era, pero se retractó al recordar la petición de ser silenciosa y se limitó a seguirle.

Cuando atravesó dicha puerta, el hombre que se encontraba con ella arrastró algo que selló la vía por la que había pasado hacia quien demonios sabe.

—Un pasadizo secreto, quien lo habría imaginado.— se atrevió decir con gran sorpresa. —¿A dónde nos lleva?— preguntaba con gran curiosidad a lo que podría considerar como... su salvador o algo así, también podría haberlo visto como su secuestrador debido a su reciente acto de tomarla en contra de su voluntad, pero le estaba salvando el pellejo, tampoco podía ser injusta con él.

—Hacia lo alto, por ahora no podemos salir del teatro, sería un suicidio, hay muchos buitres de la prensa por todas las salidas, saben que no has podido salir de aquí.— le comentó indiferente.

—¿Y tú por qué me ayudas?— le dijo un tanto desconfiada.

—Yo odio a esos carroñeros de mierda tanto como tú, no me malentiendas, no tengo otras intenciones, mujer.— le aclaró.

—Oh... — se quedó sin palabras, le había pillado.

—Sígueme, no podemos quedarnos aquí por siempre, tenemos que subir las escaleras.— entonces se detuvo, para voltearse hacia la chica y agacharse. —Voy a quitarte esos tacones, ten cuidado.— dijo tranquilamente.

—¿Qué?— soltó muy sorprendida.

—Has estado corriendo un buen rato con zapatos tan incómodos, lo lamentarás si sigues así, ha sido mucho por hoy.— le argumentó severamente.

—Oh, bueno, si lo ves de ese modo... ¡Oye!— mientras le contestaba se ha dado cuenta de que ha pasado de ella y le ha quitado uno de los zapatos de tacón. —Eres un atrevido de lo peor...—

—¿Así te diriges a quien te salvó el pellejo? Mejor guarda silencio.— le cortó junto con un gruñido de claro disgusto.

Ahora, más atenta, Orihime pone más atención al tacto del hombre, quien le quitaba el segundo zapato, tenía un tacto delicado, como si estuviera tratando con el cristal más frágil que jamás hubiesen tocado en la tierra. Orihime casi pudo sentir un cosquilleo que le hacía estremecer por un segundo.

—Ten, no pienso cargarlos el resto del camino.— dijo haciéndola sostener sus zapatos con una de sus manos.

— ... Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras.— dijo con desagrado, ahora estaba molesta, descalza y cogiendo sus zapatos en una de sus manos.

Había cortado aquel momento con su actitud, tan fría como un iceberg; pero volvió a tomarla por sorpresa, ahora le estaba cogiendo la mano que le quedaba libre para guiarla, cuando simplemente ella podría haber ido detrás de él. No podía entender en absoluto a su salvador, era brusco y sutil, tan cambiante como el clima.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo subiendo escalones, fue una muy buena idea dejar de usar sus tacones, le habría ido fatal, y eso que ya estaba recibiendo el cobro de su carrera pasada con ellos. De pronto llegaron al final de las escaleras, estaban en medio de una sala; entonces su mano es liberada y el hombre se aproxima a abrir una puerta, sin embargo se detiene.

—Adelante. — le ofreció.

—¿No vas a abrirla completamente?— dijo extrañada.

—Te concedo el placer verlo primero, yo en cambio, ya he estado cientos de veces aquí.— le respondió a la curiosa mujer.

Entonces Orihime se aproxima a atravesar dicha puerta, para encontrarse con la vista más hermosa. Estaban en la cima del teatro, en la estructura que parecía ser una torrecita a la que nadie podía acceder, incluso si no se acercaba a los extremos de la cercada estructura, podía ver claramente todo lo que le rodeaba, era tan hermoso, y también pudo ver la iglesia de donde provenían las campanadas.

—Te ha gustado, que bien, disfrútalo en lo que hacemos tiempo para huir de aquí, en cuanto se disuelva el infierno.— dijo mientras salía a la luz.

—A pesar de que eres muy borde, te lo agradezco.— dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro. —¡En verdad, te lo agradezco!— dijo a la vez que se giraba esbozando su mejor y más hermosa sonrisa para su salvador.

Grande fue su sorpresa al verle, eran las mismas esmeraldas que había visto de camino al teatro, como si estuviera hipnotizada, se acerca lentamente al misterioso hombre y llevando sus manos a el rostro de este, por un segundo pareció haberle visto sorprendido ante su actitud, pero ahí estaba, tranquilo como una estatua.

—¿Q-Quién eres tú?— preguntó al hombre, manteniéndose estupefacta.

—Schiffer... Ulquiorra Schiffer.— sentenció el hombre.

—No eras un sueño, Ulquiorra...— dijo en voz baja.

Y entonces resonaron por cuarta vez, las campanas se hicieron presente en aquel momento, en aquel lugar. Todo parecía apuntar a algún tipo de presagio.

1 de Diciembre, Karakura, Teatro Karasu, 4:40 pm.

 **Continuará...**

Espero que disfruten este segundo capítulo, he escrito un poco más para compensar el tiempo que me ha tomado en actualizar, malditos parciales, una vez más, mis disculpas.

.-Minka* son las antiguas casas tradicionales de Japón, o más bien dicho, casa de plebeyos.

Con respecto a los reviews, me encantaría revelar quién es nuestro villano rompecorazones, pero prefiero tomarles por sorpresa, espero puedan perdonar mi maldad jaja.


	3. Los sueños son ilusiones

Notas del autor: Mil disculpas por el retraso (Gran retraso) demasiados exámenes y trabajos, quien me manda a estudiar diseño Jaja.

Muchas gracias por el buen recibimiento de este fic, hasta ahora, aún si son pocas personas las que lo leen, eso me hace muy feliz, y también los reviews, sean buenos o malos, todo ayuda a mejorar. Espero que más y más gente venga a entretenerse leyéndolo, lo deseo de todo corazón.

Vamos a lo nuestro, sigan disfrutando de este pequeño proyecto.

Advertencia: Puede llegar a haber contenido sexual explicito, lenguaje vulgar u obsceno, entre otros. Los personajes pertenecen a sus autor correspondiente, nada es mío más que la historia.

 **Los sueños son ilusiones.**

"Puedo verlos, puedo casi palparles, esos ojos... ¿Por qué me absorben de esta manera?"

"¿Por qué me siento tan cómoda... y tan asustada a la vez?"

Inoue se sentía desorientada, todo a su alrededor tomaba una forma desconocida para sus ojos, tan mágica se había tornado su cercanía con aquel extraño como chocante, una experiencia agridulce; la ciudad que estaba a sus pies se había transformado en un desierto blanco sin fin, ella y su acompañante que estaban en la cima de Karasu, ahora se hallaban en la cima de algún palacio que jamás había visto en los libros de historia cuando iba al instituto.

Volviendo a centrar su visión en su acompañante, él estaba radicalmente cambiado en su apariencia, parecía un demonio, los prominentes cuernos que sobresalían de él llamaban su atención, pero más que aquellos cuernos, sus ojos, bajando por ellos dos líneas como si fueran lagrimas, las cuales acariciaba con ternura, para finalmente fijar su mirada en el pecho que dejaba a la vista un gran agujero.

No había un corazón para él, que tristeza, pensaba Orihime mientras dirigía su mano hasta dicho agujero.

"Que tristeza... Quisiera hacer algo por ti... Quiero llorar..."

—¿Estás bien? Oye, vuelve a la tierra.— la sacudía levemente como gesto de preocupación ante la actitud de la mujer que había rescatado de los paparazis hace un rato.

Había sido devuelta a la realidad, dándose cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, estaba tan próxima a aquel joven que pareciera como si fuera a intentar besarle, como en esas típicas escenas clichés de las novelas, pero esto era real. Un leve rojo subió a sus mejillas y su expresión perdida dio un cambio a vergüenza total.

—¿E-Eh...? Yo...— estaba completamente acabada, no solo había actuado de una forma muy reveladora, sino que, ahora había perdido la fluidez de su responder.

—Eres muy extraña. ¿En verdad te encuentras bien?— interrogó conservando su rostros inexpresivo.

—Estoy bien, solo colapsé.— dijo recuperando su postura y apartándose de él. —Te agradezco la preocupación, esperaré a que las cosas se calmen y pediré que vengan por mí, puedes irte si así lo prefieres.— su tono se había vuelto algo frío y cortante.

—Me quedaré aquí, por si se aparece alguien más.— después de decir esto, se dirigió a un extremo opuesto al de la mujer.

—Eres muy raro.— dijo mientras dejaba ir un suspiro y enfocaba su vista a la multitud que aún no disminuía en las entradas del teatro.

—¿Lo dice una mujer cuyas acciones se contradicen? Te he escuchado.— en su respuesta se escuchaba un tanto molesto.

—Menuda oreja.— soltó mientras fruncía el ceño y arqueaba una de sus cejas.

—Lo he oído también.— le respondió al segundo.

—Lo sé.— murmuró. —Gracias...— murmuró aún más bajo mientras escondía una amable sonrisa.

—De nada señorita. Por cierto, te has arruinado las medias, aunque supongo que no te debe importar, puedes adquirir un par nuevo y muchos más si así lo deseas.— se dirigió nuevamente a ella.

—Oh, no...— de inmediato se agachó para comprobar el estado de estas, en efecto, una ya tenía una agujero, tanto las había desgastado, lo lamentaba mucho.

—¿Sucede algo?— la miraba extrañado, es cierto que a las mujeres en general les gustaba mucho cuidar de su ropa y adquirir más, no era el fin del mundo. —Sólo es ropa, podrás reemplazarla por algo mejor.—

—De eso nada, la persona que hizo este conjunto cerró su boutique hace mucho tiempo.— le dirigió una mirada que poseía una mezcla de tristeza y agradable nostalgia. — No es como los conjuntos que suelo adquirir ahora tan fácilmente, cuando aún no era una artista y sólo era una estudiante con una trabajo de medio tiempo. Ahorré mucho para auto-regalármelo porque me encantaba este tipo de ropa y quien las diseñaba, aunque me vieran de un modo extraño al ponérmela, este brocado no tiene igual.— decía volviendo a mirar sus arruinadas medias mientras las acariciaba, perdiéndose por completo la expresión de asombro del moreno.

—Entiendo.— dijo mientras borraba velozmente su asombro.

—No queda de otra, lo guardaré como un tesoro.— dijo mientras sonreía con resignación.

—¿Recuerdas al diseñador? Si es así, probablemente tenga solución.— le propuso como idea.

—Sí y no, nunca lo vi físicamente y se escondía bajo la firma de Murciélago. Es todo lo que sé sobre aquel.— suspiró.

—Al menos lo intenté.— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—De todas formas fue un buen intento.— comenzó a reír con soltura.

Era una mujer muy extraña para él, pero sin duda alguna, despertaba gran curiosidad y le hacía escarbar profundamente en algo que molestaba a su conciencia, no podría asegurar que era algo desagradable, pero si, era molesto.

...

La gente iba y venía, gente del elenco hablando con algunos entrevistadores, tomándose fotos y firmando uno que otro autógrafo a algún fanático que seguramente probó de todo para pasar desapercibido del cuerpo de seguridad.

Y también estaba un grupo yendo de un lado a otro buscando desesperadamente algo que habían perdido, más bien alguien, Matsumoto estaba manteniendo la compostura debido a su entorno, pero no le sentaba para nada agradable saber que Orihime estaba perdida sin tener tan siquiera un móvil a mano para avisarle que ya estaba a salvo.

Tesla estaba en las mismas, se arrepentía una y otra vez por haber descuidado su posición junto a Orihime, estaba preparado para correr a su lado hasta que de un momento a otro la multitud se la tragó. Por más que la buscase con ayuda de Grimmjow, era inútil, no aparecía por ningún lado.

—¡Maldición! ¿Qué haremos?— dijo el peli azul bastante ofuscado.

—No podemos irnos sin ella, si la agarran va a entrar en serios problemas.— respondió Tesla bastante exhausto, que seguía buscando a Orihime con la mirada en la multitud.

Hacia ellos venían corriendo dos personas; la primera era un joven alto vistiendo un smoking blanco con algunas terminaciones en negro, con el cabello largo hasta mitad de espalda, tomado en una cola por una sedosa cinta negra; la segunda era una pequeña niña usando un vestido blanco pomposo con moñitos negros, de cabello corto y de color verde amarillento que no se dejaba ver tan fácilmente al estar usando un Bonnet, parecía una auténtica muñeca de porcelana.

—¿Están buscando a Hime también, verdad? Nosotros la empezamos a buscar apenas vimos un considerable número de paparazis tratando de acercarse a ella.—les contó el peli rosa con preocupación.

—Esto no pinta nada bien, tenemos que encontrarla rápido.— estaba desesperado el castaño, saber que además de estar perdida, le estaban persiguiendo.

—Mi hermano la está buscando por otro espacio también. Creo que deberíamos separarnos para abarcar mejor el sitio y encontrarle.— propuso la pequeña peli verde.

—No suena tan mal, y tiene razón, relájate, la encontraremos.— le dijo el peli rosa mientras le daba una palmada de ánimos en el hombro.

—Aquí vamos.— se dispuso a ir por su lado el peli azul, como si se tratase de cazar.

Todos estaban a punto de separarse cuando, un castaño de cabello largo hasta la altura de los hombros y vestido elegantemente como si fuera un militar de respetable rango, se dirigió al grupo, curiosamente en compañía de Aizen.

—¿Hermano, por qué te detuviste? ¡Eres un perezoso!— lo miraba la pequeña con un gesto de irritación.

—La han encontrado, ya está segura, pero no volverá a casa con nosotros.— le contestó sin preámbulos, siguiendo con esto un aburrido bostezo.

—¿Como que no va a volver en compañía de nosotros?— se adelantó tesla a preguntar.

—No puede, tenemos que abandonar el lugar para que el flujo de público y la gente de los medios de comunicación disminuya. Con nuestra presencia ellos confirman que aún permanece aquí.— les explicó Aizen con absoluta calma, señal clara de que no mentía.

—¿Piensas dejar que vuelva a casa sola mientras cruzando las puertas hay montones de bastardos listos para atraparla? ¡Has perdido la cabeza viejo!— le respondió exasperada al mismo tiempo que se abrí paso entre el grupo.

—¿Tienes una mejor idea?— le ofreció su jefe el turno de hablar.

—... Dime, ¿Estará bien si vuelve a casa ella sola?— dijo cambiando su tono agresivo por uno más suave, expresando su resignación.

—Rangiku...— pronunciaba Tesla mientras le pasaba una mano por el hombro. El sabía mejor que nadie cuando a Ran le hería el orgullo perder una discusión, sin embargo, por otro lado estaba contento con su maduro actuar a diferencia de hace algunos años atrás.

—Está acompañada, está segura y volverá a casa de la misma forma.— sentencio Aizen sin emoción alguna a expresar.

—Vamos a casa.— le extendía su mano a la pequeña.

—¡Si, vamos Stark, vamos a hacer panecillos dulces!— le respondió mientras tomaba su mano y le regalaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Si es lo que quieres...— le sonrió vagamente el castaño. —Además, quiero quitarme esto, me siento muy incomodo Lilynette.— le dijo mientras señalaba su ropa.

—¡Pero si te queda muy bien, además no podías venir a ver a los chicos como si fueras un vago, bueno, aunque en teoría lo eres!— lo regaña la pequeña hermana.

—No seas tan insolente, soy tu hermano mayor.— soltó un gruñido. —Szayel es una pésima influencia.— le dirige una mirada de molestia al peli rosa.

—No me mires así, yo no tengo nada que ver, tú eres un descuidado.— le espetó mientras arqueaba una ceja y fruncía el ceño.

—Bueno, que se le va a hacer, supongo que vendrás a cenar con nosotros, yo no puedo tragar todos esos panecillos solo.— empezó a reír, pero fue cortado por un pisotón de la peli verde.

—Guárdame algunos, yo quisiera colarme a esa cena, pero tengo mucho trabajo.— sonrió levemente Aizen, para la sorpresa de todos mientras le revolvía el flequillo a la pequeña, luego se encaminó hacia la salida.

—Viejo mañoso, solo es amable con los niños.— susurraron casi todos en voz baja mientras veían una Lilynette con los ojos brillando como gemas.

—Vamos, todavía no le facilitamos la salida a Vermouth.— todos se centraron en Grimmjow al haber usado en nombre clave de Inoue, para luego seguir su mirada que les señalaba discretamente a los cuervos, mejor dicho, los paparazis.

—Sí que saben donde enfocarse para buscar, cabrones.— los miraba Tesla con mucha irritación.

—¿Ahora debo ser yo la que te tiene que apaciguar? Recuerda que no podemos arremeter contra la gente o los medios, no es propio de nosotros, por mucho que les odiemos a esos buitres.— le dijo la rubia mientras le tomaba las manos. —Vámonos, por el bien de Vermouth.— en su voz se podía notar muy claramente su resignación a irse sin ella.

Entonces pusieron marcha y dejaron el Teatro Karasu, aún habían caras de preocupación, puesto que no pudieron salir con la pelirroja y tampoco tenían idea de cuan confiable podría ser la persona que la estaba cuidando. Se irían casi todos en la limusina puesto que había espacio de sobra, además de que Ran y Tesla consideraban que era muy tonto que algunos se quedaran a esperar taxi, cuando residían en el mismo lugar, Las Noches, el Palacio de los artistas de Hueco Mundo Studios.

—Que mal que has traído ese trasto, así te ibas a casa con nosotros.— le dijo la rubia antes de subir a la limusina mientras le sonreía al peli azul.

—Mi moto no es ningún trasto Ran, y a mí no me gusta llegar a casa como una princesa.— le dijo dedicándole una mirada de enfado. —Nos vemos en casa, rubiecita.— apaciguó su mirada para concentrarse en encender motores.

—Gracias por ayudar.— le sonrió levemente mientras se subía a la limusina.

—Cuando quieras.— sonrió alocadamente hasta que se cubrió con el casco y partió a casa.

...

Mientras tanto, Ulquiorra y Orihime seguían atrapados en lo alto del teatro, la pelirroja en verdad apreciaba la vista que le ofrecía esa cima, pero sinceramente ya estaba aburrida de estar atrapada y quería volver a casa, para su suerte el número de personas disminuía considerablemente al observar desde lo alto. Una brisa helada le recorrió el cuerpo haciéndola temblar, mas lo disimulaba por el hecho de estar acompañada; Ulquiorra no le había molestado en lo absoluto y se había mantenido en silencio las últimas dos horas.

Para su sorpresa sintió algo cálido cubrirle por la espalda, el moreno le había cedido su largo abrigo, quedando simplemente protegido por su camisa negra y una gillette blanca bien ajustada a su cuerpo.

—Gracias, no deberías tomarte tantas molestias, más de lo que ya has hecho.— le respondió disimulando el sonrojo

—No es nada, en verdad. Por cierto, el ambiente ya está despejado, lo suficiente como para que salgamos de aquí.— le informaba mientras le quitaba sus manos de los hombros de la pelirroja.

—Me pondré los zapatos enseguida, supongo que cuando lleguemos abajo habremos de decir adiós.— dijo mientras pasaba su mano para ordenar los rebeldes mechones de su peluca negra.

—¿Tan rápido quieres deshacerte de mí?—le interrogó un tanto disgustado el moreno.

—N-No es lo que quise decir, yo...— nuevamente la estaba dejando sin palabras.

—Te llevaré a casa.— sentenció el moreno, dando a entender que no aceptaría una negativa como respuesta.

—¡¿Eh?!— lo mira atónita.

...Media hora después...

Después de haber salido discretamente del teatro, el moreno lleva a la chica a la limusina que lo había traído al teatro y mientras la ayudaba a acomodarse saludaba e indicaba al chofer a dónde dirigirse. Durante el trayecto, Inoue fue finalmente invadida por el cansancio que la hizo dormir y deslizarse hasta ser recepcionada por el regazo del joven ojos de esmeralda, quien le tomó el pulso para asegurarse que estuviera bien hasta darse cuenta de algo que lo sorprendió.

Seguramente Cifer habrá pensado durante el camino lo irónico que podría ser el destino, algunos cabellos como el sol que ya había visto antes, se asomaban discretamente fuera de lo que él ya se había dado cuenta que era una peluca.

No podía confirmarlo, después de todo, pelirrojas podían haber muchas en Japón y las cirugías estaban a la orden del día para tener un cuerpo con semejantes medidas, faltaba algo más, algo más que se encontraba escondido y seguramente no llegaría a ver.

—No falta mucho para llegar, mi señor.— su chofer le informaba, rompiendo el silencio y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Entendido Wonderweiss.— asintió el moreno. —Por cierto, gracias por haberme esperado tantas horas, debes de estar cansado.— continuó hablando mientras escondía nuevamente los mechones del verdadero cabello de la chica.

—Para nada, por cierto, es una hermosa mujer. ¿A quién está escoltando hasta su hogar?.— preguntaba mientras reía despreocupadamente.

—Es una artista, Vermouth, seguramente la conoces.— respondió mientras seguía arreglando la peluca.

—¿Vermouth, la cantante de Ópera? Pero si ella tiene el cabello plateado y un tanto más corto, además de liso...—

—Te recuerdo la existencia de las pelucas, aún te falta mucho.— interrumpió el moreno.

—Es verdad, lo había descartado por un momento, es que pensaba que algo o alguien tan bonito no podía ser artificial.— reía despreocupado mientras fijaba la vista al frente.

—Y no lo es, al menos creo estar seguro de ello.— decía sin quitarle la vista a la joven que parecía estar soñando y mostraba una expresión de atormentada.

—¿Un hombre se define solo por su imagen?— los labios de la pelirroja dejaban ir por lo bajo aquellas palabras.

—Hemos llegado señor.— anunciaba el rubio de ojos violáceos enfocando su mirada en la chica. —¿Va a despertarle o la cargará hasta dejarla "cómoda"?— dijo soltando una pequeña risita.

—Wonderweiss... — ahora miraba al rubio.

—¿Señor?— le devolvió la mirada muy curioso.

—Tú vas a llevarla, yo no puedo.— dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada aburrida. —Estoy muy cansado, ya no quiero salir. Por cierto, no la despiertes.— le ordenó mientras sacaba una pluma y anotaba algo en un pañuelo de seda que le pertenecía.

...10 minutos después...

Se encontraba con algo de dificultad, pero por fin lograba tocar el timbre sin tener que soltar a la mujer que sostenía entre sus brazos, para ser recibido por una rubia despampanante acompañada de una chica de cabellos verdes que tal vez no superaba los 8 años de edad, ambas se veían muy preocupadas por la persona que cargaba.

—Pueden estar tranquilas, solo se ha dormido del cansancio, estuvo corriendo de los paparazzis.— les explicó el rubio.

—Es tan típico de ella, nunca se rinde.— Ran miraba con dulzura a la pelirroja que dormía tranquilamente.

—¡Ni en las peores situaciones, aún recuerdo cuando corría con furia de aquel paparazzi con dotes de atletismo, de todas formas nunca pudo atraparla!— recordaba Lilynette con mucha gracia.

—Por lo que veo, ustedes como artistas lo tienen muy crudo, siempre corriendo de los periodistas y trabajando duro para sus creaciones.— las miraba con un deje de tristeza, si eso pasaba muy a menudo, no era una vida tan genial después de todo, les compadecía.

—Oh vamos, no pongas esa cara, puede ser bastante difícil y es cierto que nuestra privacidad es casi una nulidad, pero también hay muchos momentos buenísimos, al menos aquí en Las Noches.— le sonreía la rubia.

—Puede que no lo parezca, pero aquí somos una familia muy unida, desde el más extrovertido hasta el más huraño.— decía la peli verde mientras alzaba los brazos, tratando de interpretar para el rubio lo grande que era su familia.

—Es bueno saberlo.— respondió a la chica con una cálida sonrisa. —Por cierto, deberíamos llevarla a su habitación para que descanse adecuadamente.—

—Eres muy amable, ven, sígueme.— dijo la rubia mientras giraba en dirección al dormitorio de Orihime.

—No es nada, en verdad.— le respondió mientras seguía los pasos de la mujer.

—¡Yo también voy, no me dejen solita, malvados!— exclamaba Lilynette mientras se apresuraba a alcanzar al rubio de ojos violáceos, lo cual parecía hacerle mucha gracia a este.

...10 minutos después...

Una vez llegando a la habitación de Inoue, el chofer queda impresionado por tan buen gusto mientras le dejaba sobre su cama. Girando hacia Rangiku, quien se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta junto a la peli verde, les hace una sutil reverencia.

—Es tiempo de que me retire, ha sido un placer conocerlas.— les dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Tan rápido, no hay nada que podamos hacer por ti?— mientras le hablaba, Lilynette salió de prisa de la habitación y la siguió con la mirada.

—No se preocupe, está bien para mi haber cumplido.— suspiró un poco apenado por tener que apresurarse.

—Eres muy modesto, gracias por salvar a nuestra compañera y si...— no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que fue interrumpida por el paso huracanado de una pequeña peli verde.

—He llegado a tiempo, ten, son panecillos dulces, es un regalo para ti. Por favor, acéptalo.— le ofrecía un paquete colorido al rubio. —Los he hecho yo.— regalándole una amplia y brillante sonrisa.

—Te lo agradezco.— el rubor se hacía presente en sus mejillas mientras recibía el paquete.

—No es nada, esperamos volver a verte, señor héroe.— comenzó a reír.

—Mi nombre es Wonderweiss, y no soy ningún héroe, sólo soy un mensajero.— le respondió mientras se acercaba a revolverle el cabello, para luego salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la salida.

—Vaya vaya, con que estamos con esas. ¿Tú no quieres enviar al pobre a la cárcel, verdad?— dijo la rubia guiñandole de forma coqueta a la peli verde.

—¡No digas esas cosas, además no soy tan cría, tengo 15, vieja bruja!— le respondió burlonamente.

—¿V-Vieja? Tú...— salió corriendo tras la chica que ya había comenzado su carrerilla, no sin antes apagar las luces de la habitación.

... ... ...

Se sentía tan extraño, observando tantas imágenes del pasado que ahora eran distantes, una chica sonriendo mientras disfrutaba de los dulces que había comprado, una chica tocando la guitarra en el banquillo de algún parque, una chica en una tienda viendo que se llevaría otra vez a casa, una chica sentada en la orilla de una fuente, llorando mientras abrazaba su guitarra y lo que parecía ser unas partituras.

Esas lágrimas que le hacían sentir algo que actualmente era indiferente para él pero, si le eran indiferente ahora, ¿por qué sentía su pecho tan adolorido?

—¿Señor? Mi señor, despierte, no querrá que también lo lleve a usted a su habitación.— le decía a su adormilado señor mientras lo sacudía de forma sutil.

—Por supuesto que no, ni que estuviera falto de piernas.— le respondía mientras le quitaba las manos de encima y se desperezaba. —¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?

—Una hora, más o menos, será mejor que vaya a descansar— le sugirió con una suave palmada en el hombro al moreno.

—Sí, descuida.— dijo saliendo del vehículo. —¿Ella estaba bien, no tuviste ningún problema?— lo miró fijamente.

—No, todo lo contrario, ella siguió como la bella durmiente y fui bien recibido, incluso he recibido un regalo.— le enseñó los panecillos bastante contento. —¿Quiere?—

—No gracias. Te agradezco lo de hoy, buenas noches.— dijo finalmente mientras entraba a lo que parecía ser una bella Mansión.

...

Por un lado, en el palacio de las noches se encontraba recientemente despierta Orihime, bastante confusa mientras se levantaba a lavarse la cara y arreglarse para dormir como correspondía. Al entrar en su cama se dio cuenta de que había una abrigo largo y blanco, el abrigo que Cifer le había puesto, lo acercó a ella puesto que se dio cuenta de que estaba manchado o mejor dicho, alguien había escrito algo en uno de los extremos de este.

Por otro lado, en una habitación blanca invadida de detalles barrocos y muebles negros muy finos se encontraba el albino de esmeraldas profundas y cabellos de ébano, frente a un largo espejo con una expresión decidida.

Esa noche, los labios de ambos se abrieron dejando ir palabras, unas de lectura y otras a sí mismo.

"Soñar es una ilusión vacía de existencia alguna."

"Yo soy real."

Sin duda algo estaba por venir, pero era tan desconocido que pasaba inadvertido.

 **Continuará...**

Espero muy pronto tener unos lectores más, estaría muy feliz de volver a encontrar más fans del Ulquihime como hace años, nos vemos pronto, lo prometo gente hermosa.


	4. Dulce y lejano Otoño

Notas del autor: Hace mucho que he subido el tercer capítulo de este fanfic, la culpa me sigue jaja, les traigo otro capítulo, esto de querer escribir y dedicarte al diseño al mismo tiempo mata jaja.

Últimamente la inspiración no llegaba tan fácil, y con la mente saturada de tantos exámenes, no hace maravillas en lo absoluto, pero al parecer se relaja bastante cuando llega la madrugada (Como a eso de las 2am, vaya cabezota).

Disfruten este cuarto capítulo y un saludo enorme a la comunidad del Ulquihime.

Advertencia: Puede llegar a haber contenido sexual explicito, lenguaje vulgar u obsceno, entre otros. Los personajes pertenecen a sus autor correspondiente, nada es mío más que la historia.

 **Dulce y lejano Otoño.**

"Me gusta disfrutar de esta estación, porque estoy contigo." Él siempre repetía lo mismo cada año, muy suavemente en los oídos de la hermosa joven que solamente sonreía por y para él.

"Por favor, cuida de mi hasta cumplir cien otoños juntos, sé que odias la idea de envejecer, pero no me importa ya que seguirás siendo la mujer más bella de todos mis otoños." Le pedía y le recitaba, una y otra vez mientras pasaban los años, con cada regalo, con cada rosa, con un anillo que brillaba como el sol; todos esos detalles la habían hecho tan feliz y le habían hecho sentirse tan amada, tan atesorada por esos ojos.

"Ran." Le llamaba alguien en voz baja, dejando caer suavemente sobre sus hombros una larga bufanda rosa.

"Ran." Llamaba a su nombre alguien que ahora se veía estrechándola contra su pecho, en algún parque, frente a un enorme árbol de navidad ornamentado con muchas luces y lazos de bonitos colores mientras caían copos de nieve a su alrededor.

"No te preocupes Ran, yo siempre estaré aquí." Decía alguien con la voz a medio quebrar mientras tomaba su mano, mientras se encontraban llorando en la cama de algún hospital.

"Ran... Como lo lamento, en verdad Ran." El eco de una voz fría rebotaba en la oscuridad de la noche y el caer de la lluvia.

"Debes continuar sin mí, ya no podemos seguir, Ran." Esas palabras se transformaban en cuchillas, cuchillas que la rodeaban como una jaula y otras dándole como un blanco seguro. Era el fin, ya no había nada más que decir, solo ver una silueta que fue tan cálida volviéndose fría y perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Había comenzado a llover, estropeando su elegante peinado, su delineado perfecto e iba mojándola poco a poco de pies a cabeza, puesto que tampoco le preocupaba sus finas ropas; había pasado aproximadamente media hora desde que Rangiku había salido a recibir a su vieja compañera durante su nueva vida en solitario. Para muchos, antes era una conducta alarmante, pero conforme con el tiempo ya lo habían visto como un hábito por parte de la rubia, que en la mayoría de los casos, después de la lluvia recibida les salía con una nueva canción.

Ya eran más de cuatro años que se encontraba bajo la firma de Hueco Mundo Studios, y a pesar de que no era muy buena su relación con el dueño, su vida era llevadera; al menos ya no se estaba matando de hambre mientras cubría la parte de las deudas que había quedado del hospital y no se estaba ahogando en la miseria de abrazarse a sí misma mientras lloraba en la oscuridad día tras día, al haber sido abandonada por la única persona que había amado desde que era una niña.

¿Podría haber sobrevivido sin haberle vendido su alma al diablo? Puede que sí, mucha gente de su alrededor, especialmente algunas mujeres de dudosa reputación que tenían en conocimiento su situación actual en ese entonces, le decían que mejor se convirtiera en prostituta ya que sus proporciones le daban una gran ventaja, pues según ellas era mejor soportar el asco que la miseria.

Pero no lo haría, por más que estuviera arruinada su vida no la mancharía, aún le quedaba dignidad que empuñar contra la vida que le estaba tocando, la poca que según ella le había quedado, pero suficiente como para sobrevivir.

—Te agradezco la visita, habías tardado demasiado.— sonreía la rubia con nostalgia mientras abría sus brazos a la lluvia. —Eres muy amable al llorar por mi.— susurraba en voz baja.

Por otra parte, había alguien pegado al marco de la puerta que daba hacia el jardín observando a la rubia con cierto desdén, sus ojos azules la estrechaban con la mirada, el problema no era ella, sino su actitud ante algo que la descascaraba por dentro.

Una sensación desagradable invadía su pecho, quería hacer algo al respecto, pero no había forma de que coincidiera con la persona que era habitualmente, y en aquel palacio la imagen siempre era primero.

"La reputación de un hombre se define por su imagen" o alguna mierda así había oído de Aizen. ¿Quién mierda había dicho esa frase? Ah sí, un tal Brian Slade; pues bien, odiaba esa estúpida frase y si fuera por él, el tal Brian y todo su sequito de perras podía hacerle la fila para chuparle los huevos; y es que hasta ahora él no estaba dando molde a una imagen, sino que estaba viviendo y actuando de la forma que lo hacía siempre, desde antes que la fama tocase su puerta.

"¿Sabes? ¡Podrías ser más amable y cambiar esa actitud de mierda, yo sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte, entiéndelo, tratando de ayudarte!" Su mente le trajo una vaga imagen que apenas puede recordar, debido a que aquella vez no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, apenas podía recordar el dolor de la bofetada que una dama de cabello violáceo le había regalado.

"Tú no necesitas esto, déjalo." Le decía mientras tiraba al fuego de la chimenea algo blanco y finísimo encerrado en un sobrecito de plástico. Que perra, le había costado tanto conseguirla, y no precisamente por el dinero; Aizen tenía guardias poniéndole el ojo casi las veinticuatro horas de cada día para separarlo de su adicción a la cocaína.

"Todos podemos cambiar, Grimmjow, no te dejaremos solo." Un abrazo lo invadía mientras sentía caer algo tibio por su cuello.

Estaba hasta la mierda de quedarse quieto observando, sacándose el abrigo y abriendo un paraguas se dispuso a avanzar hacia la rubia, ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, nunca había visto a alguien más despistado, sin contar a Orihime.

Ella sintió el detener de las gotas sobre su humanidad, alguien había puesto una barrera entre ella y la lluvia, también había sentido como algo la cubría por la espalda; fue entonces cuando se volteó y se encontró con la mirada felina, de profundo azul y un deje de irritación.

—¿Grimmjow, que haces aquí?— sus ojos se abrían de par en par al encontrarse con los de él.

—Entra a la casa, vas a coger un resfriado y no podrás cantar.— decía mientras sentía como su mano presionaba más y más el mango del paraguas mientras se esforzaba en contener esos sentimientos tan desbordantes.

—¿Te han dicho que detrás de esa personalidad se esconde un buen tío?— le sonrió gentilmente.

—Buen tío las pelotas, soy un gilipollas como cualquier otro, entra a secarte.— le respondió con notoria irritación mientras arqueaba una ceja el peli azul.

—Si tú lo dices...— mientras cerraba los ojos y encogía los hombros, sonrió y suspiró con resignación.

Dos siluetas desaparecían de una vista ajena, su corazón se estrujaba mientras sostenía el estuche negro con su bajo dentro; sabía que debía quedarse en casa de su amiga, pero no quería saltarse la cena con su compañero de banda, y quizás, la persona que más le importaba en el mundo.

... ... ...

Eran cerca de las 5:45pm, volvía sigilosamente a su habitación con una bolsa para ropa que trataba de esconder en su regazo. Había ido a quitarle las manchas de tinta a un hermoso abrigo blanco con el cual había sido protegida del frío y un pañuelo de seda que estaba en su cama con un escrito del mismo puño y letra.

Cuando entró a la habitación y encendió las luces, se encontró a un lado de su cama con el maniquí que le había pedido prestado a Tesla sin explicarle bien para que lo necesitaba.

Entonces comenzó a sacar cuidadosamente el hermoso abrigo con el que había sido protegida el día anterior junto a un pañuelo de blanca seda, el cual dejó cuidadosamente dobladito sobre esta para dedicarse a poner el abrigo en aquél maniquí. Si mal no recuerda, la estatura del albino era un tanto menor a la de tesla, pero ambos seguían teniendo casi la misma complexión, así que el abrigo quedaba perfecto en la figura.

En verdad tenía la vista prendada de aquel traje de ensueño, parecía hecho para un hombre nacido entre la realeza, aunque, pensando muy bien en la apariencia y comportamiento de su salvador no le extrañaría; él sí que parecía haber sido fugitivo de algún cuento o de algún libro de historia, de esos que hablaban a todo detalle de la época de las monarquías absolutas.

La pelirroja contemplaba aquella pieza tan elegante mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido; él era real, estuvo ahí y le salvó. Ese abrigo era la llave que le permitiría volver a tener contacto con el portador de aquellas joyas de intenso esmeralda.

Al pensar en que tenía que devolver su preciado tesoro, arrugó el entrecejo a medias, recordando donde debía devolverlo y como había obtenido dicha indicación. La explicación era simple, él no solo había dejado un mensaje en aquel abrigo, sino que dejó otro adicional en el pañuelo de seda que encontró al día siguiente; a medio esconder entre las sabanas de su cama con una anotación en aquel, digna de hacer que le quisiera mandar al diablo.

"No te relajes tan rápido, devuélveme mi abrigo, señorita marmota de incontrolables y sonoros ronquidos. He anotado la dirección en la esquina inferior del pañuelo, los deseo ambos impecables, está demás decir que eres tú y no algún sirviente quien que debe venir." Con recordar aquella nota, le fue más que suficiente para dejar de estar atontada y dar paso al enojo.

—¿Marmota, sonoros ronquidos? ¡Hijo de puta!— exclamaba indignada mientras se quitaba la peluca y la lanzaba al otro extremo de su cama. —Al cabo que ni quería tu... Ah sí, tu mugroso abrigo, eso.— sopló con fuerza para despejar su cara de los mechones rebeldes que caían por su rostro, dificultando un poco su visión.

—No sé a quién le estás hablando, pero tus pelucas no tienen la culpa.— dijo Ran, que le sacaba de sus pensamientos hablándole desde el marco de la puerta mientras seguía secándose en cabello.

—¿Ha estado buena la lluvia? Aún me sorprende que nunca te enfermes.— le respondió vagamente.

—Me subestiman, es todo lo contrario, la lluvia me fortalece y me inspira; es como mi secreto de inmortalidad.— se reía mientras le explicaba y se aproximaba a la pelirroja.

—Que tonterías dices Ran.— le sonríe de lado.

—¿Es parte del uniforme de Superman?— le señala el abrigo con curiosidad.

—¿S-Superman? ¡Esa sí que ha estado buena!— exclamó mientras se partía de la risa hasta calmarse poco a poco.

—¿Es tu héroe, no? No se me ocurría otra forma de llamarle.— arqueaba una ceja media sorprendida.

—Yo lo hubiera llamado Batman, no solo por su apariencia, su actitud también pesa mucho.— le decía mientras hacía comparaciones en su mente.

—Pues entre lo heroico, amable, educado y encantador era el único que se me venía a la mente.— describía al joven mientras se sentaba al lado de la pelirroja, dejando tranquila la toalla que ahora caía por sus hombros y envolvía casi todo su cuello.

—Espera, espera. ¿Amable, educado? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo Ran? Puede le estés agradeciendo demasiado el haberme salvado...— miraba a la rubia con una cara de confusión, preguntándose de que cojones le hablaba.

—¡Si, amable, dulce, educado y con una cara de ángel que hasta hizo babear a Lylinette!— dijo mientras dejaba entrever una sonrisa llena de malicia a pesar de que su voz reflejaba inocencia.

—¡Deja de decir gilipolleces, nunca se me ha caído la baba por nadie!— gritaba mientras se dejaba ver en la entrada de la habitación de Inoue una pequeña peli verde.

—¡Lylinette!— exclamaba su nombre con gran sorpresa, mientras sus ojos se abrían como grandes platos.

—Es de muy mala educación escuchar las conversaciones a escondidas, niñata maleducada.— le dijo canturreando cada palabra a modo de burla.

—Como si exagerar los hechos fuera algo muy bueno, deja de hacer eso.— le aclaró mientras bajaba el volumen agresivo de su voz.

—Al menos admite que te ha gustado, la cara que me has mostrado ayer ha sido digna de retratar, lástima que no tenía cámara a mano.— añadió de forma trágica.

—Ser amable con alguien que ha ayudado a Hime no ha sido nada del otro mundo, ahora podrías dejar de buscarme un novio en cada hombre que conocemos.— le pedía mientras llevaba ambas manos a sus caderas con gran disgusto.

—Ninguna de las dos quiere divertirse, joder.— suspiró con resignación la rubia.

—Ve a buscar diversión tú solita, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.— le respondió mientras le regalaba una mirada muy fría.

—No es necesario que te dirijas a mí con ese tipo de amor, pequeña saltamontes.— respondió fingiendo estar dolida por sus palabras.

—Ninguna de las dos quiere dejar de pelear...— dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la sien.

—Yo no estoy peleando.— respondió a la brevedad mientras cubría vagamente su boca con una de sus manos.

—Entonces deja de molestarla.— le pidió mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla. — Serás la mayor entre nosotras, pero sí que te comportas como una pendeja a rajatabla cuando te entran las malditas ganas Ran.— la regañó.

—Hasta que lo dijo.— agradeció Lylinette poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Hime, eso fue cruel.— le reclamó con los ojos llorosos.

—Ni que las lágrimas de cocodrilo funcionaran en mi Ran, deja ese truco viejo.— le regañó nuevamente mientras se ponía de pie frente al abrigo que descansaba en el maniquí. —Además el tiene demasiada edad para salir con Lylinette, a veces no sé en qué rayos está pensando tu cabeza Ran, es aterrador.— soltó con tono de asco.

—¿Sabes su edad?— la miró con curiosidad.

—No exactamente, pero se ve que me gana por unos más.— arrugó el entrecejo un tanto pensativa.

—¡Pero si tiene una cara de niñito bueno que apenas te gana en años, que cosas dices Hime!— le interrumpía la rubia sorprendida, al parecer no hablaban de la misma persona.

—Espera, espera. ¿Niñito bueno, que apenas le gano en edad, es joda? ¿Quién me ha traído hasta aquí?— estaba desencajada, entonces todo él había sido una ilusión, solo por el deseo de verlo una vez más se lo había imaginado todo.

—Hime, hablas como si hubieras estado borracha ayer y hoy no recordases nada; Wonderweiss, rubio, ojos violetas, cara de niñito, estatura media... ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?— le interrogó algo molesta mientras le describía al joven.

—El sujeto que me salvó era pálido como la nieve, cabellos oscuros como la noche y un par de ojos verdes con una mirada bastante absorbente; es imposible la descripción que me estás dando.— le explicaba algo sorprendida. —No encaja para nada con la persona que me describes, él me puso este abrigo, no quien estás contando.— dijo dándole la espalda mientras tomaba el abrigo para guardarlo en la bolsa junto con el pañuelo.

—Pero no había nadie más que él ayer cuando fuiste traída a casa, quizás por el cansancio y todo esto de la persecución te has puesto un poco mal y aún no asocias bien todo.— trató de calmarla mientras se levantaba a seguirla, la pelirroja había tomado la peluca que había usado durante el día.

—No estoy loca, Ran; voy a él en este momento.— dijo decidida mientras se ponía la peluca y se arreglaba rápidamente, para luego tomar sus cosas y la llave para volverlo a ver.

—¿Sola, no quieres que te acompañemos?— intentó persuadirla.

—No, esto debo verlo por mí misma, y sola.— se puso una boina y salió de la habitación, dejando a Ran de piedra con su actitud.

—Déjala.— le jaló el brazo suavemente para traerla nuevamente a la tierra. —Hay algo que no encaja en todo esto, pero estoy segura que no es algo malo.— le sonrió confiada a la rubia.

—Solo espero que no se meta en problemas, la curiosidad que tiene por naturaleza es tan encantadora, pero tan mortal para sí misma.— dijo mientras su cara se torcía en preocupación y dolor al recordar desde la nada una sonrisa que prefería olvidar.

—Tia dijo que lo olvidarás, solo te hace daño, basta.— le gritó la pequeña, haciendo que la mirara. —Ella no va a pasar por lo mismo que tú.—se había dado cuenta de lo que había visitado su mente.

—Eso espero...— dijo la rubia llevándose una mano al rostro.

...

Salió con una feroz prisa de su hogar, la lluvia se había detenido lo cual le favorecía, puesto que había olvidado con la prisa coger un paraguas y no estaba dispuesta a perder el tiempo volviendo por uno. Para su suerte, el vehículo que había usado seguía ahí, por algún momento sintió que la esperaba especialmente a ella.

Al subirse fue recibida por la sonrisa de una hermosa mujer de cabello violeta oscuro tomado en dos coletas usando el típico uniforme blanco de los choferes del palacio Las Noches.

—¿Como sabes cuándo voy a necesitarte? No sé si contentarme o sentir escalofríos.— suspiró la pelirroja mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa.

—Cirucci siempre estará a su servicio, ya sea de día o de noche; algo me dijo que me necesitaría nuevamente señorita, aún si no me llamaba.— le dijo mientras levantaba la mano a la altura de su frente, como si fuera un militar saludado a su general.

—La verdad pensaba en llamarte, pero te adelantaste.— le respondió acompañada de una suave risa. —Me hace muy feliz saber que siempre estarás ahí para mí.— le dijo mientras sacaba una nota con unas indicaciones y se las facilitaba.

—¿Es a donde quiere ir?— le dijo mientras recibía la nota, observando con santo y seña a donde quería ser llevada la pelirroja. —No está para nada lejos, así que no se preocupe por el tiempo que tomará, ya que la veo ansiosa de partir.— le sonrió para luego volver la visa al frente y ponerse en marcha.

—Gracias Cirucci, no sé qué haría sin ti.— suspiró levemente.

—Probablemente estarías pasando rabietas, con la bola de choferes de mierda incompetentes que cuenta Las Noches, hombres tenían que ser; por suerte me tienes a mi desde el primer día que te hiciste la nueva estrella de Hueco Mundo Studios.— comenzó a reír a carcajadas hasta que se calmó lentamente. — Aún te recuerdo, temerosa por entrar a las audiciones, sujetando aquella guitarra, cual única decoración eran un par de horquillas azules; la mayoría de los presentes a diferencia de ti, te veían como un insecto al cual aplastarían, para luego sorprenderse de que fueras seleccionada como prioridad de primer nivel.— entrecerraba los ojos ante tal imagen del pasado.

—¿Tú me estabas viendo? Yo creí que pasaba desapercibida entre los presentes.— contestó a la vez que sus labios daban forma a una sonrisa llena de nostalgia.

—Lástima que no estuve presente en el momento que audicionaste, hiciste llorar a todos los examinadores por lo que escuché; esos tipos eran un hueso muy duro de roer, no sé si te lo habían dicho.— seguía relatando sobre aquella vez sin quitar la vista de la pista.

—Oh vamos, no fue la gran cosa, y no deberías hablar así de tus colegas.— le dijo amablemente, aunque tal vez estaba pidiendo demasiado, puesto que era consciente de su odio hacia los hombres.

—Como si me importasen, y no seas modesta, ma cherie; eres una gran promesa y lo sabes, no puedo esperar a verte en unos años más.— volvió a reír mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

—Si tú lo dices...— sonrió para luego estirarse y fijar su mirada en el paisaje a través de la ventana, el cielo estaba hermoso.

...

Mientras tanto, estando más calmada y en compañía de Lylinette en su cuarto tomaban una taza de té mientras esperaban la llegada de Szayel y Stark.

—Ahora que lo pienso Ran. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo aquel chico rubio?— le dijo antes de dar un sorbo a su té.

—¿De qué estás hablando?— la miró extrañada.

—"Mi nombre es Wonderweiss, y no soy ningún héroe, solo soy un mensajero." — repetía la peli verde mientras jugaba con una galleta. —Quizás el te hablaba enserio, quizás el solo vino a entregarla.— la miró seriamente mientras le daba un mordisco a la galleta con la cual jugueteaba hace un momento.

—Pero si ese fuera el caso. ¿Cuál es su problema? Digo, pudo haber venido el mismo, no entiendo porque tanto misterio.— se llevó una mano a la sien tratando de pensar en ello.

—¿No te ha puesto a pensar tampoco el por qué Hime se ha empeñado en verlo?— clavó su mirada en la rubia.

—Son iguales, ninguno quiere estar en los ojos de los demás a pesar de sus posiciones.— sentenció la rubia con un deje de tristeza.

—No hemos pensado muy distinto por lo que veo.— dijo mientras bebía un poco más de té.

...Media hora después...

—Buenas tardes, soy Cirucci Sanderwicci.— le decía la mujer a un guardia de la mansión que custodiaba la entrada.

—¿Cual es el motivo de su visita?— le interrogó aquel hombre e dura expresión.

—Yo no tengo un motivo, pero la señorita que me acompaña si.— le respondió secamente. —Lady Vermouth viene con un encargo para su señor.— continuó con seriedad.

—Concédame un momento para confirmar, puesto que no se nos ha dicho nada al respecto de dicha visitante.— le pidió mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba un contacto.

—No será necesario.— dijo una voz suave detrás del hombre; era Wonderweiss, quien ahora tomaba vagamente la mano con la que dicho guardia tomaba el pequeño aparato.

—¿Les conoces? Dicen que vienen a ver al señor Cifer.— le respondió, zafándose normalmente de su agarre y guardando su celular.

—Siendote sincero, no conozco a la mujer que conduce.— respondió relajadamente mientras sonreía amablemente para Cirucci, la cual fue recibida con una mirada de asco. — Pero a Lady Vermouth sí, que por cierto, mi señor la está esperando.— le dirigió esta vez una mirada a la pelirroja, quien desde la parte de atrás lo estaba mirando desde la ventana.

—Cabellos rubios, ojos violáceos; debes de ser a quien se estaban refiriendo mis amigas.— le dijo sin pensar, estaba sorprendida; efectivamente Cifer no la había acompañado hasta el final, eso la hacía molestarse, pero al menos, por alguna extraña razón le sentaba agradable el hecho de que su cerebro no hubiera estado imaginando cosas.

—Efectivamente, mis disculpas por haberla tomado entre mis brazos sin su consentimiento, mas usted estaba dormida y se me había prohibido despertarle.— le explicaba con calma y un tanto avergonzado.

—Creo que las explicaciones están de sobra a estas alturas. ¿Vas a permitirnos la entrada o seguiremos esperando aquí?— le interrumpió una molesta Cirucci, definitivamente la paciencia y la sutileza no eran parte de ella.

—Es verdad, ninguno de nuestros señores debe esperar, continúen.— aprobó un tanto nervioso.

Una vez las puertas abiertas, Cirucci entró velozmente, pasando de largo a los servidores sin siquiera despedirse, en verdad era incorregible, sin embargo Hime la quería y apreciaba; le recordaba tanto a una chica de cabello negro, corto y con un carácter que hacía temblar a cualquiera.

Lo servidores que habían quedado atrás estaban sorprendidos puesto que, generalmente no recibían visitas que no fueran los líderes de alguna compañía con citas previamente solicitadas; para variar la visita inesperada venía con explosivo incluido.

—Menudo carácter, te ha salido competencia Dordoni.— dijo dándole un golpe amistoso al hombre de pronunciado bigote y dura expresión.

—¿Competencia? Hablas como si quisiera ponerme a su nivel siendo una mujer; además, detesto a las mujeres groseras.— dijo sin quitar la vista al exterior de las puertas.

—Si tu lo dices...— le dijo con tono burlesco. —A este paso y con esa actitud el tren se te va a ir.— entonces comenzó a reír con escándalo para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Para que se te quite, maldito mocoso!— le gritaba muy molesto al rubio.

—No tenias que ser tan cruel...— reclamaba por lo bajo y con los ojos llorosos.

...10 minutos después...

Cirucci por fin había encontrado un lugar para estacionar sin hacer que su colon tratase de estallar, puesto que era muy estricta en lo que a espacios distribuidos se trataba.

Orihime había decidido bajar para luego encontrarse con la vista más cautivadora de su vida, quizás. Una mansión blanca como la nieve, envuelto por el aroma de las rosas blancas que le rodeaban, estatuas detalladas invitándote a quedarte mirando, la estructura de de aquella mansión le recordaba cuando visitó la catedral de Notre Dame, todo su alrededor parecía antiguo y a la vez mágico; ahora solo le faltaba ver al personaje oculto dentro de esas paredes.

—Es como estar en París, supuse que pensabas en ello.— dijo la mujer de cabellos violáceos mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo llevaba a sus labios.

—Creí que lo habías dejado.— dijo al sentir el olor del humo de tabaco tocándole las narices. —Chocolate.— sonrió para la chofer que se mostraba sonriente ante su afirmación.

—No, ya no fumo tanto como antes, pero suelo hacerlo cuando estar rodeada de tarados me estresa.— contestó poniendo cara de asco al ver que desde lejos había un grupo de sirvientes mirándolas con cara de idiotas.

—Te prometo que no estaremos aquí mucho tiempo, no vayas a sacarle un ojo a alguien porque no dejan de mirarte.— le pidió un poco nerviosa al percatarse de la situación.

—Me conformo con que no toquen ni falten el respeto a nuestra bella dama, me da pereza usar la violencia; pero si es por usted, le arrancaría las extremidades a cualquiera.— le aclaró con una expresión que poseía una mezcla de inocencia en sus ojos y maldad pronunciada en su sonreír, haciendo que la pelirroja sintiera escalofríos.

—Dios mío, C-Cirucci...— decía con bastante miedo.

—No se preocupe por mí, apresúrese que ya le han abierto las puertas de la mansión.— le indicó mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba una de sus manos para depositar un pequeño y curioso dispositivo. —Es un botón de pánico, si algo pasa, acuda a mí.— dijo mientras presionaba dicha mano con la suya.

—Gracias, estaré bien.— le sonrió mientras ocultaba dicho dispositivo entre sus ropas.

—Más vale, para ellos.— advirtió por lo bajo mientras soltaba su mano y volvía a uno de los costados del auto.

Entonces Inoue decidió entrar a la mansión, los hombres que estaban a cada extremo de las grandes puertas no le quitaban la mirada de encima, de seguro era por su apariencia; y es que no todos los días ves a una mujer de extravagante cabello plateado con un corte estrafalario y ojos de un rojo tan intenso como el fuego.

Inoue sostenía la bolsa como si su vida dependiera de ello, por alguna razón se sentía incomoda a cada paso que daba, quería verlo y darle lo que le pertenecía para largarse luego. Aunque para ser honestos, lo segundo era mentira, no estaba segura de querer irse como alma que lleva al diablo, pero también estaba pensando en Cirucci que también estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por seguir allí.

Cuando llegó a las escaleras, se encontró nuevamente con Wonderweiss, quien le indicó donde se encontraba su amo; no podía acompañarla porque tenía otros asuntos de los que ocuparse en su momento. Subía y subía escaleras, parecían no tener fin.

"¿A quién mierda se le ocurría poner su Atelier en un cuarto piso?" Se decía pasa si la pelirroja mientras seguía subiendo. Cuando iba llegando al final de las escaleras sintió un agradable aroma y una iluminación más pronunciada viniendo de aquel piso.

Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba viendo, trajes antiguos por toda la habitación, tanto de hombres como de mujeres; como se notaba la atracción de aquel hombre por el Victoriano, Barroco y el Rococó.

Brillantes bordados de hilo y pedrería captaban su atención a medida que se paseaba por el Atelier hasta encontrar a la vista todo tipo de máquinas de coser, unas más extrañas que otras. Se preguntaba si se dedicaba a esto o solo era un pasatiempo, su salvador tenía más pinta de ser un hombre de negocios que un diseñador; los que ella conocía eran totalmente lo opuesto a él.

Y para finalizar, en el centro de la habitación había un gran ventanal de finos detalles destacando entre los demás, Inoue sintió el deseo de ver más allá, así que dejó la bolsa en una mesa que tenía cerca del ventanal y se dispuso a abrirlo. Después de correr las cortinas y quitarle el seguro, se abrió para encontrarse con la vista más bella del mundo; desde ahí podía ver Las Noches y un paisaje lleno de árboles que aún conservaban muchas de sus hojas desteñidas, a pesar haber anochecido todo era tan bello.

—¿Tu curiosidad ya está satisfecha? No creí que alguien tan refinada tuviera la mala educación de curiosear como una niña pequeña.— dijo una voz ronca a lo lejos que sacó a la soñadora Orihime de su felicidad, haciéndola girar hacia ella.

—U-Ulquiorra...— pronunció con voz baja sin salir de su asombro.

—Bienvenida a mi mundo.— dijo sin cambiar su expresión para luego hacer una sutil reverencia.

El tiempo se había detenido, para luego pasar ferozmente entre ambos y con ello dejar una sorpresa; por el gran ventanal asomo un viento muy fuerte que traía consigo hojas bellas y descoloridas, pero también trajo una mala jugada para la pelirroja, dejándola al descubierto. Le había tirado la boina y para peor, también la peluca; si tan solo hubiera tomado el tiempo adecuado para fijársela bien antes de salir se habría evitado el mayor desastre que no había ocurrido en meses. Fue descubierta por el hombre de ojos de esmeraldas.

Cifer contemplaba la escena con un asombro que hizo desaparecer más pronto que el viento que los había sorprendido, en su cabeza solo podía formarse una imagen lejana. De un momento a otro fue interrumpido por un golpe seco, la pelirroja había caído de rodillas ante sus ojos con una expresión de derrotada para luego tratar de cubrir su rostro con ambas manos.

—No me mires, por favor... No— su cuerpo temblaba como si de una gelatina se tratase, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan desprotegida, y todo por su maldita curiosidad. —¡No me mires!— gritó más desesperada, pero fue callada por algo acogedor, algo muy cálido la estaba cubriendo.

—¿Me tienes miedo?— susurró mientras la atraía hacia sus brazos que estaban sobre el abrigo que se había sacado para cubrirla.

Aunque su pregunta no fue respondida, el cuerpo de la pelirroja dejó de temblar para aferrarse a él, al menos se había calmado.

Mientras la mantenía a salvo, su mente no dejaba de rondar en los vagos recuerdos de hace años; cuando era un joven simple que se sentaba en una banca a dibujar en un parque cercano a donde solía vivir, donde solía observar a lo lejos una figura muy frecuente en su sitio de paz absoluta. Entonces la voz volvió a sonar.

"¿Nos volveremos a ver en este mismo sitio, en esta misma estación?"

 **Continuará...**

Espero muy pronto tener unos lectores más, estaría muy feliz de volver a encontrar más fans del Ulquihime como hace años, nos vemos pronto, lo prometo gente hermosa.


	5. Sería tan feliz si tú

Notas del autor: Saludos nuevamente, estoy viva después de tantos contratiempos, les traigo otro capítulo. Trabajo mucho en ello para ustedes, si me demoro tanto en subir algo, debo al menos, subir algo con mucha pasión desde mi ser. Gracias por el apoyo.

Disfruten este quinto capítulo y un saludo enorme a la comunidad del Ulquihime.

Advertencia: Puede llegar a haber contenido sexual explicito, lenguaje vulgar u obsceno, entre otros. Los personajes pertenecen a sus autor correspondiente, nada es mío más que la historia.

 **Sería tan feliz si tú...**

"¿No has pensado en pintarlos? Se ve tan triste que le dejes en blanco..."

"Me gusta mucho su portafolio. ¿No ha pensado vivir de esto?"

...

Otra vez resonaba en su cabeza, pero prefería ignorarla en lo que tuviera que atender a la mujer que tenía rodeada por sus brazos. Podía escucharlo, su respiración agitada, sus manos aferradas a su pecho; no podía ver su cara, estaba cubierta por rebeldes mechones pelirrojos.

Algo en su interior quería seguir ahí, se lo pedía a gritos, le pedía a gritos que no la soltara; es más, le aconsejaba reducir la distancia entre los dos a nada. Poco a poco su rostro se fue aproximando al de ella, podía sentir el calor de su agitada respiración, tan cercana como sus labios.

Entonces una mirada se dejó entrever de los mechones, había dejado el pánico para darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaban.

.

—¿Estás mejor? Eso es bueno.— dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente y le daba la espalda a la chica que sostuvo hace unos segundos.

—Lo siento.— respondió mientras miraba al suelo y se cubría aún más con el abrigo. —No le digas a nadie.— le pidió preocupada.

—¿Decir "qué"? Solo he visto tu cabello, nada más.— respondió con un deje de aburrimiento, como si en realidad no le hubiera importado lo que había visto. Volteó hacia ella y se acercó para tomar la peluca plateada que se había desprendido de su dueña. —Ven conmigo.— le dijo mientras le tomaba con firmeza una de sus manos y la hacía levantarse.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué estás haciendo?— interrogó asustada al sentir que nuevamente su cabello estaba desprotegido. —¡Suéltame!— le ordenó tratando de liberarse de su agarre.

—¿Quieres ser vista por alguien más?— le preguntó al instante mientras la acercaba a él bruscamente, quedando nuevamente cara a cara, clavándole la mirada como si fueran afiladas cuchillas, listas para atravesarle el corazón.

—¿Que vas a hacerme?— volvió su voz temblorosa, se estaba aguantando las lagrimas que querían salir nuevamente.

El no respondió, simplemente se limitó a atraerla hacia un rincón del atelier. Había un mueble enorme cubierto por unas cortinas blancas, la pelirroja se preguntaba que era lo que quería enseñarle con desconfianza, para luego ver que él descubría lentamente un tocador; era hermoso, blanco y de finísimos detalles con un gran espejo ovalado.

El moreno la hizo sentarse en el cómodo taburete blanco que formaba parte del juego, en vista de que ella se había quedado quieta detrás de él. Se aproximó a los cajones para abrirlos y sacar un set de peines, cepillos, un fijador y delgados prendedores.

—Vamos a arreglar este inconveniente, como si no hubiera sucedido nunca.— le dijo mientras le veía asentir vagamente a través del espejo.

La sentía tan ausente, como si fuera una de las muñecas de prueba que solía utilizar en sus tiempos de amateur, puesto que odiaba lo quisquillosas que se ponían las chicas cuando se dejaban tratar por alguien que apenas tenía experiencia en cuidados del cabello.

Se puso a espaldas de la pelirroja y como si se tratase de una entidad muy frágil, tomó su larga melena y comenzó a cepillarla; su cabello era de un color intenso como el ocaso cotidiano que podía apreciar habitualmente desde el gran ventanal de su atelier y era tan suave como la seda.

—No puedo entenderlo, tu cabello es precioso y lo escondes. ¿Por qué?— le hablaba con cierto tono de molestia mientras seguía cepillando sus cabellos, sin recibir respuesta alguna y sintiéndose un tanto ignorado. —No creo estar hablando solo con una muñeca, que por cierto, tiene una expresión muy fúnebre en el rostro.— le dijo mientras comenzaba a hacerle un peinado y le aplicaba fijador de cabello.

—Perdone, yo no puedo hablar de eso.— dijo en voz baja mientras su mirada permanecía perdida

—Entiendo.— dejó ir un suspiro con molestia mientras seguía esparciendo prendedores en el cabello de la chica para luego volver al tocador con a peluca plateada para estilizarla, antes de volver a ponérsela a la pelirroja. —Si tanto quieres ocultarlo, sería mejor que pensaras en teñirlo de negro, tal vez.— le sugirió mientras seguía con lo suyo.

—No puedo hacer eso, sería como borrar... a alguien que era importante para mi.— la expresión de su rostro cambió repentinamente, totalmente opuesta a la de hace minutos por una de completa seriedad.

—Si tan valiosa es esa persona para ti, no deberías ocultarlo.— le dijo mientras la observaba a través del espejo. —Por cierto, que fantástico cambio de humor.— le dijo mientras volvía a posicionarse detrás de la pelirroja, aproximando con cierta lentitud su rostro al de ella y sus manos en una postura muy sutil alrededor de este mientras se miraban en el espejo, la expresión de la chica se había relajado un poco.

—No puedes comprenderlo.— dijo mientras se tragaba en su interior en nudo que se formaba al recordar, aunque fuese por un leve instante.

—Tienes razón, hay mucho que no comprendo para nada, y es que no sé nada de ti, ni siquiera tu nombre.— le respondió sin dejar de observarla a través del espejo. —¿De qué o de quien te escondes Vermouth?— la interrogó nuevamente.

—No puedo responder a eso.— respondió para después dejar ir un suspiro de resignación.

—¿Y qué puedes decirme?— comenzaba a sentirse un poco irritado para luego ser tomado por sorpresa esta vez; sin previo aviso, sus manos estaban siendo tomadas por las de ellas.

—Estás manos son tan grandes, suaves y frías.— le dijo mientras las sostenía y mantenía sus ojos cerrados. —¿Siempre han sido tan solitarias?— se giró un poco hasta quedar cara a cara con el hombre de tez pálida y ojos esmeraldas.

—Tal vez.— dijo mientras sus manos reaccionaban, una presionando levemente la de la chica, la otra liberándose y tomando la barbilla de la mujer que tenía en frente. Un ardor invadía su ser y sin embargo, lo disimulaba, maldecía una y otra vez a quién demonios haya inventado las lentillas , él quería ver más, mucho más.

—Eso es tan triste...— a pesar de sonreír levemente en sus ojos podía revelar un deje de dolor ante aquella figura tan solitaria.

—Entonces sostenlas un poco más, solo un poco más.— dijo mientras apegaba su frente a la de ella, obligándole a mirarlo con más insistencia.

La atracción del uno hacia el otro era tan fuerte que, al fluir alrededor de ambos, parecía como si desgarrasen el cielo y estremeciesen la tierra. Ninguno de los dos conocía al otro en absoluto, completos desconocidos y sin embargo, sus manos gritaban por aferrarse en las del otro; Orihime estaba embelesada con la vista interior que ofrecían esas dos gemas verdes, por otro lado Ulquiorra conservaba su rostro sin expresión alguna pero por dentro, el podía sentir como su pecho quemaba, y sin embargo lo negaría hasta el final.

—Está todo listo.— dijo mientras que al mismo tiempo se liberaba de las manos de la chica para ir a tomar la peluca y acercarse de nuevo a ponérsela.

—¿Eh?— dijo mientras lo miraba desconcertada.

—Como nueva.— dijo mientras la hacía levantarse y mirarse en el espejo. La observó con detenimiento mientras ella verificaba sutilmente que nada quedase al descubierto.

—Eres asombroso, te lo agradezco mucho...— dijo mientras le mostraba una sutil sonrisa a través del espejo.

—No hay de que, sólo ten más cuidado.— le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiendo su mirar a otro punto del Atelier.

—Lo tendré en mente. Por cierto, magníficas colecciones.— le dijo mientras volvía a deleitarse con la vista que le ofrecía la enorme sala.

—Gracias, lo sé, no es necesario decirlo.— le respondió a ojos cerrados, perdiéndose la distorsión del rostro de Orihime.

—Eres un engreído.— le dijo mientras le dedicaba una mirada de desagrado, adicionando un tic nervioso, lo cual le pareció gracioso al albino.

—No deberías hablarle así a quien nuevamente te ha salvado el trasero.— le regañó, bastante divertido con la situación.

—No me parece divertido.— le espetó bastante enojada.

—No te lo tomes tan enserio, pero volviendo a cosas más serias, yo... — no pudo acabar al sentir pasos en dirección a ambos, lo cual le hizo voltearse y dejar de lado lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿Pero qué demonios?" Fue lo primero que retumbó en su mente, dos de sus sirviente manos arriba y una mujer, con un enfado de los mil demonios que se dejaba a la vista, les apuntaba con dos armas. Orihime estaba tan sorprendida como él, llevándose una mano a su sien, como diciendo para sus adentro que aquello no podía estar pasando.

—L-Lo siento amo, nos ha cogido muy desprevenidos.— decía Wonderweiss mientras reía nervioso por la situación.

—Te dijimos que ella estaba bien, ahora puedes bajar las malditas armas.— le pedía un muy molesto Dordoni.

—¿Es tu Can Cerbero? Dile algo...— le dijo suavemente. —¡No te quedes pasmada!— le dijo más fuerte, definitivamente Cirucci le había puesto los pelos de punta hasta a una persona como él.

—¿A quién le pones ese nombre tan feo? ¡Cierra la maldita boca!— después de decirle esto al moreno, le dirigió una mirada a Inoue. —¿Se encuentra bien, no le han hecho nada malo? Ha tardado tanto que he terminado preocupándome.— le dijo con voz molesta.

—Si Cirucci, solo me he tardado más de lo que pensé, baja esas armas.— suspiró avergonzada, aunque muy dentro de ella se sentía divertida con aquella situación. —No hay remedio contigo Cirucci.— dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ella, lo cual hizo que bajara sus armas al segundo, dejando ir a los servidores del moreno para ponerse al lado de este.

—Espera.— la agarró por sorpresa del brazo, antes de que se alejara aún más de él.

—¿Qué sucede?— le preguntó muy sorprendida por su forma de actuar.

—Vuelve a verme cuando puedas. Tengo algo que...— no alcanzó a completar su frase, puesto que en segundos apareció Cirucci ante él, dándole una fuerte palmada a la mano que sostenía a la pelirroja, haciendo que la soltara. ¡¿Por qué demonios la acompañaba alguien tan agresivo como lo era esa mujer?!

—¡No la toques!— le llamó la atención para darle la espalda y ofrecerle su brazo a Orihime, el cual fue tomado en respuesta.

—Y con un guardaespaldas más dócil... Deja al perro en casa.— le sugirió con molestia.

—Para tu desgracia, cada vez que la veas a ella, me tendrás que ver la cara a mí. Personas como tú solo destruyen lo que tocan.— le dijo con asco y sin voltear a verlo.

—Ya basta Cirucci.— le dijo la pelirroja mientras le daba palmaditas para que disminuyera su enojo.

—Ya estoy mejor, sabiendo que usted está bien y a mi lado.— le sonrió bastante satisfecha.

—Vamos.— se aferró un poco más a su brazo y comenzaron a caminar, alejándose con algo de prisa del trío.

Bajaron las escaleras y salieron de la mansión con mucha prisa hasta subir al automóvil, una vez adentro, Cirucci sacó el auto y salieron de la mansión en un parpadeo, Ulquiorra y sus sirvientes las vieron desde lo alto de la mansión.

—¡Esa mujer está loca!— exclamó el enfadado sirviente.

—Pudimos habernos ahorrado todo este numerito si la hubieras traído cuando todavía no perdía los tornillos.— le dijo el rubio a su lado, bastante divertido. —Si serás bruto...— comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

—¡Que tornillos va a tener, está loca de remate!— exclamó más enojado. —¿Viste tan siquiera como corre con el auto? ¡Parece el diablo!— decía mientras cerraba y cubría el ventanal de donde estaban mirando hace unos minutos.

—Dordoni, vuelve a tu puesto.— una voz de autoridad se hizo notar.

—Si señor.— dijo el grandulón, disipando su temperamento momentáneo y saliendo del Atelier a toda prisa.

—Y tú...— se dirigió al rubio que estaba retirándose silenciosamente del lugar, creyendo que él no lo notaba. —Tú tienes algo que hacer.— le dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo.

—¿Me va a castigar a mi? Si él ha peleado con esa mujer y hemos terminado como estábamos, no me mate.— le reprochó con los ojos llorosos.

—Si quisiera matarte, ya estaría aquí la policía interrogándome para saber cómo diablos terminaste "saltando" desde el ventanal del Atelier.— le entregó un manojo de llaves pequeñas.

—¿Eh?— lo miró sorprendido. —Pero si estas son de...— sus ojos se abrieron aún más.

—Quiero que los organices y luego me lo traigas todo, no tardes tanto en ello.— después de encomendarle su misión se retiró, dejando al rubio en solitario.

—Se ha interesado en alguien, tal vez...— sonrió por lo bajo.

... ... ...

Era demasiado tarde, hasta había sentido a Orihime volver e irse enseguida a su habitación, y aún así decidió seguir encerrada en su habitación a oscuras. Con una copa de vino tinto a medio beber en su mesa de noche, Rangiku vagaba en sus pensamientos.

Aquel hombre le había traído demasiada felicidad, pero también le había pagado con mucho dolor, nunca más dejaría que unos ojos así la engañaran, mucho menos una sonrisa similar. A pesar de todo y de lo bien que se había parado durante esos años, la herida seguía abierta y tan profunda como siempre, pero para esas cosas existía el maquillaje, para su suerte.

Toc-Toc.

—Sé que aún estás despierta, Matsumoto...— dijo una voz algo discreta tras la puerta.

—Puedes pasar, no hay problema.— le respondió con tranquilidad mientras se levantaba de su cómoda posición.

Entonces entró silenciosamente, cerrando la puerta apenas entró, un aroma agradable le rodeaba y tan potente que podía sentirlo a lo lejos, la fresca e intensa colonia inglesa invadía su nariz.

—¿No es un poco tarde para estar bebiendo? Al menos, no deberías hacerlo a solas.— le dijo mientras se acercaba a sentarse a los pies de su cama.

—¿No es un poco tarde para invadir el cuarto de una señorita a altas horas?— bufó con sutileza.

—No si te encuentras despierta y necesitas de un oído para soltar los pensamientos que tanto retumban en tu cabeza.— le dijo mientras apuntaba su dedo índice con suma insistencia a su cabeza.

—No deberías preocuparte, estoy totalmente estable, lo suficiente para que no intervenga con el evento de mañana, de todas formas estoy agradecida.— sonrió para él, aunque no pudiera verle entre la oscuridad.

—No lo estoy, siempre has sido fuerte con esa misma sonrisa que estás enseñando.— soltando una risa leve que, si no le conociera lo suficiente, pensaría que era maliciosa.

—Entonces ¿Por qué has decidido llamar a mi puerta en vez de simplemente atravesarla como sueles hacerlo, Grimmjow?— dijo acercándose a su mesa para sacar otra copa y llenarla de vino para luego acercarse al peli azul y ofrecérsela.

—Para evitarme sorpresa alguna, quizás.— le respondió mientras aceptaba la copa en mano de la rubia y beberla de un solo trago.

—Y luego, la que tiene problemas con la bebida soy yo, vas muy rápido "gatito".— se burló mientras tomó un poco de lo que quedaba de la suya.

—Esto es demasiado suave para mí, no te preocupes.— le sonrió de forma más abierta para luego volver a su seria expresión.

—Como tu primera absenta, señor "aguante de ruso."— se burló mientras le daba un leve codazo en el brazo.

—¡Nunca más me ha vuelto a pasar, no me toques las pelotas!— le reclamó avergonzado.

—Pero fue muy gracioso, lástima que incluso borracho te niegas a decir la verdad y solamente te limitas a tomar los retos que se te cargan.— le reclamó haciendo un mohín.

—Venga ya, no empieces con esas gilipolleces, ni siquiera hay algo de mí que sea útil saber.— suspiró algo frustrado. —A no ser... que quieras conocer mis fetiches para luego aplicarlos en mi, eso sería muy agradable.— dijo con picardía mientras le pinchaba una de las mejillas, deshaciendo el mohín.

—Pervertido.— golpeó su mano para luego atacarlo con una almohada que tenía a sus espaldas.

—Auch.— dejó escapar con algo de desagrado. —Alguien necesita relajar las manos.— se burló mientras sobaba su mano recientemente golpeada.

—Y alguien necesita reforzar sus modales.— le dijo indignada.

—Sé que por dentro te ríes de ello, tanto o más que yo.— le aseguró sonriente.

—Tal vez...— sonrió mientras arqueaba una ceja.

—Matsumoto.— volvió a dirigirse seriamente a la rubia.

—¿Que ocurre ahora?— le preguntó expectante, para luego ser sorprendida por un repentino agarre. —Pero que... ¿Grimmjow?— fue atraída hacía un pecho tan duro y frío como un glacial.

—Basta, deja de jugar, hablas tanto de deshacernos de nuestras máscaras, pero aún conservas la tuya. Y no estoy hablando de la mierda de tu maquillaje y pelucas.— le reclamó alejándola un poco de él. —Estoy hablando de esta.— apuntó a su pecho, para luego apuntar a su rostro y luego delinear lagrimas imaginarias.

—Basta.— tembló por un momento ante tal acto y tales palabras.

—No sé quién te ha torturado todas tus noches, no sé quien ha aplastado a la Matsumoto de verdad, la que no se ha dejado ver por completo.— volvió a acercarla a él de forma brusca.

—Basta...— lo apartó con suavidad. —Agradezco que estés preocupado por mí, has tenido que ver mucho como para salir de tu pedestal como el chico duro, pero no es necesario.— dijo mientras posaba una mano en el pecho de él y aguantándose lo que en ese momento quisiese escapar de sus ojos como un fugitivo desesperado por ver la luz.

—Si así lo prefieres, lo dejaré así.— dijo apartándose totalmente de ella para luego dirigirse a la puerta. —Si así lo prefieres, no voy a obligarte, pero, déjame salvarte algún día, como lo hiciste conmigo.— dijo mientras abría suavemente la puerta. —Buenas noches, descansa Matsumoto.— dijo casi susurrando mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

"Perdóname por hacerte sentir tan frustrado, pero no quiero mezclar a nadie en esto". Se decía una y otra vez la rubia, quien había vuelto a recostarse, esta vez cubriendo su rostro con una almohada para que absorbiera las lagrimas que por fin salían. Él le había mostrado casi todo de su ser, se había confiado en ella y aún así, ella no era capaz de abrirse.

...

Dando un fuerte portazo tras de sí, se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero y la lanzaba con violencia contra la cama, para luego dirigirse a su closet y sacar un par de guantes de boxeo.

Arremetió contra su saco de entrenamiento con toda la furia posible, pero en vez de disminuir, esta se hacía más potente, más enérgica. La única persona que había palpado su interior estaba sufriendo, lo veía más que cualquier otra en sus ojos., esos tristes ojos.

Si tuviera chance, una minúscula oportunidad, lo demolería, incineraría todo para que ella fuera libre; pobre del desgraciado que marcó su vida si volviera a aparecer, porque no tendría piedad alguna con él, lo haría pedazos, le arrancaría las piernas. hasta que pidiera perdón.

Pero eso no sería posible, los cobardes siempre tendían a desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno, sin ánimo alguno de volver a mostrar su asquerosa cara otra vez. Que decepción.

Pero, independiente de si ese desgraciado pagaba o no, él sentiría real satisfacción con una sola cosa, la sonrisa de ella, la sonrisa de verdad que le habían robado hace años.

—¡Tienes que ser libre un día, de todos, serás libre y reirás de toda esta mierda!— dejó de golpear el saco, ya le había hecho un agujero, fue suficiente para él.

Lentamente se dejó caer en el suelo, por fin el jodido cansancio visitaba su cuerpo, al menos podría dormir de un tirón esta noche, la verdad es que ya no aguantaba el insomnio entre su trabajo y lo que le preocupase en el camino.

...

"Tuviste un mal día, quizás". Desistió de querer llamar a su puerta y se devolvía a la suya con pesadez. Le había visto venir de la dirección donde se encontraba la habitación de Rangiku, no necesitaba preguntarse demasiado el motivo por el cual estuvo allí. Esa mujer se reflejaba tan intensamente en sus pupilas que podía sentir los celos entrando en su ardiente pecho.

Habían cenado juntos, él había estado tan callado, tan molesto que prefirió seguir comiendo en silencio y, tratando de tanto en tanto tener algo de qué hablar, aunque fuera sobre trabajo y nuevas composiciones para que él corrigiera algunos detalles y escribiera más letras.

—No eres el único que quiere hacer algo por otra persona. ¿Sabes?— susurró para si misma, abrazándose a sí misma y apresurándose a su habitación.

Habían crecido juntos, había aprendido tanto de él, aunque en su pasado no fuera el mejor ejemplo del mundo, le había hecho fuerte para poder ganarle a cualquiera que intentase pisotearla, le había hecho tan fuerte como a él mismo.

Ganarle a cualquiera, y aún así estaba perdiendo, pero esa persona no tenía la culpa, claro que no. Ella y su sola presencia bastaba para dejarla fuera de juego, su traslucido ser llamaba los ojos felinos que ya habían sucumbido a tal encanto natural, mucho más allá de un cuerpo llamativo.

Entrando al cuarto bastante desganada, se quitó los zapatos y se sumergió entre las sabanas de su cama, iba a ser una noche larga, muy larga antes de que morfeo viniera y se la llevara.

"Esto es algo que yo no puedo ganar. Está decidido, solo voy a enfocarme en mi trabajo, es lo mejor que puedo hacer por mí, por nosotros"

 **Continuará...**

Saludos a Sohma, aprecio mucho que sigas este fic y que dejes un review con todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza, me saca un sonrisa., espero pronto darte algo digno de tu sincero aprecio.


End file.
